Heat (Revamped)
by Jakky101
Summary: ((This is a repost of my old story "Heat". I just had to rewrite some of it, so here goes!)) Jacob's in heat, and Edward's curiosity gets the best of him. M/M, Angst, DubCon (somewhat)
1. Heat

**N/A:** So, this is the new, revamped version of the first chapter of my story, "Heat". It was written over 4 years ago, when I was a lot less experience than I am now.. lol. Honestly it was super embarrassing reading it over. I HAD to redo. Hope you guys enjoy!

Jacob was making his way to Bella's house. He hadn't payed her a visit in awhile; ever since that_ leech_ came into her life, he caused Jacob nothing but trouble. He couldn't just casually see his old friend like he used to. Before the blood sucker got all possessive over his human prey. It was angering, to say the least, that Bella had chosen him. It was something Jacob wasn't sure he'd ever really get over. Or understand.

In the beginning, Edward would scurry off and leave him and Bella be to talk. Like the _gentlemen _he was, Jacob inwardly mocked to himself. But ever since Jacob turned, things were a lot different. The leech would stay, and stare at him with those golden eyes that, sometimes, even he found himself lost in. Edward's kind always had a certain... charm, that even shape shifters could get entranced by if they dropped their guards.

_Asshole._

So, the werewolf stopped at Bella's house. He was anxious to see her. She invited him, so there was no way he was going to leave today. He was excited, for the most part.

He knocked on the door and impatiently waited for someone to answer. He was tapping his foot against the solid concrete, trying to mask the intense anxiousness he was feeling. The door started to open, and Jacob got a whiff of the stench he had so much hatred and disgust for. He masked it as much as he could; Bella didn't take too well to the hostility he and Edward had towards each other. It was a given- they were mortal enemies. It was nothing new, yet she still forced them to be in the same room together despite everything in him screaming to rip the leech to shreds.

Jacob and Edward had a stare off that felt as if it lasted for hours, but it was merely a few seconds before the heated stare let up and Edward moved to let Jacob in.

"Bella's upstairs." Edward was so calm, and if they were anywhere else, he could have socked him right in his pasty white face for it. Jacob's only response was a cold stare and a low growl before shoving past Edward's lifeless body.

Edward followed right behind him, immediately overwhelmed with a musky scent he'd never come across before. He was surprised he only noticed it now- the waves of the alluring aroma radiating off of the mutt's body. He assumed it was new, not something the dog sported before because Edward would have definitely noticed it then.

He didn't think much of it when they finally made it to the top of the stairs, and the familiar scent of Bella filled his nostrils. It was a bit overwhelming, however- two scents clawing at his senses and refusing to let go. It was almost hard to concentrate.

Jacob didn't seem to notice anything odd in the way Edward was acting, not until he was there for a good five minutes, and the entire time, those golden eyes never left his.

Bella was oblivious to it all. She kept her arm tight around Edward's as she talked with them both. It was a quality they could both admire in her. Her innocence and obliviousness to the obvious happening right in-front of her eyes.

After a bit, Jacob and Bella carried on a conversation Edward really had no interest in partaking in. He stood on the sidelines, figuratively speaking of course, as the two conversed. He couldn't help but notice the scent coming from Jacob was getting stronger and harder to ignore as time went by.

He tried grounding himself, tried focusing on his beloved Bella's intoxicating scent over the mutt's, but found that the new, equally intoxicating scent was overpowering anything else in a five mile proximity.

Edward couldn't describe it. It was exhilarating and amazing, like nothing he'd ever come across in his many years.

Not something he could just ignore.

Every time Edward breathed in, he got a whiff of that unusually attracting and intoxicating scent. He had the option to just stop breathing all together, but the smell was too addicting to stop. He was taking in deep breaths of Jacob's scent, his mouth slightly ajar. His body was completely still, and he went completely unnoticed to Bella calling out his name.

"Edward!" Bella called a last time before Edward finally snapped himself out of it.

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing." Her voice was coated with sarcasm and frustration. "I was just telling Jacob about how amazing you are with the piano."

Edward tried his best from that point on to keep his eyes to himself and his head clear. This kind of behavior wasn't going unnoticed in the least.

Jacob clearly knew something weird was going on, but couldn't quite pin point it. All he gathered was, Edward was being weird, like he normally was- just more so today. He didn't know what to make of it, so he left it alone.

It was nearly 2 hours before Jacob decided to leave. He said his good byes to Bella, receiving a good bye hug from her. He got a little weary from the deep, intense stare Edward was giving him. It wasn't like the stare offs they had before, this was different. Jacob decided not to worry or ponder over it and left. There was an uneasiness settling in his stomach as he leaped out Bella's window. He didn't really see the point in taking her stairs.

Besides, he'd rather stay as far away from the leech as possible. He was having a weird day, and Jacob didn't want to be any part of it.

As he leaped out the window and started running towards The reservation, he noticed a suddenly pulling feeling of emptiness. The further he got, the harder it was to ignore. He chalked it up to missing Bella, because really- that's all it could've been.

Once Jacob picked up a regular pace, he hadn't noticed before how dark it had gotten. He hated that it got dark so early, now.

…...

Edward was getting ready to leave. This came as a bit of a surprise to Bella, as Edward usually stayed until she fell asleep, or a little after. She let it go after countless failed attempts at trying to attain an explanation from him. Edward placed a gentle, but spine shivering kiss against her forehead and leaped out of her opened window.

He caught the lingering scent that trailed over a mile into the woods. The musk- it was earthy and overbearing, almost. In the same sense that it was when he cringed at the smell of Jacob, or any shape shifter.

Edward couldn't quite explain it, not even to himself. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. He could practically feel his animalistic tendencies crawling up inside of him, begging for release. Before realization hit him, he was already dead set on Jacob's trail. He picked up a fast pace, not far behind the mutt.

There was a sudden, undeniable need to feel the boy's hot skin under his.

Edward could almost taste.. him.

He wasn't altogether pleased with being so lured in by Jacob's scent, but at the same time he was overcome by curiosity. He wanted to know why Jacob's almost nefarious and vile scent turned to something so pleasing and rich. And in the matter of days. It was curious, and Edward found himself addicted before even getting a taste.

Then, it all happened in a flash.

Before Jacob could even react, he was tackled to the terrain with a vociferous thud. An equally loud groan escaped his lips, unaware as to what just happened. It wasn't hard to figure out who it was- the leech's odor filled his nostrils, and he was engulfed in a sudden drop of temperature when Edward's cold body clashed with his.

The younger of the two's breath was knocked right out of his chest when Edward landed on top of him.

"What the.." Jacob was shocked, eyes wide.

Edward sucked in a breath, inhaling deeply and affirming his grasp on Jacob's bruising shoulders, asserting the dominance he now had over him.

Jacob was becoming increasingly distraught with the current situation he was obviously stuck in. He thrashed and kicked against Edward's stone like body, trying his best to get away. It wasn't doing any good, despite the well known fact that on any other day, he could take the leech. Why was today any different?

"Why.. do you smell so differently now?" Edward's nose was buried deep into the crook of Jacob's neck. It warmed him as he breathed him in over, and over.

"What the hell are you talking about, you stupid leech!" Again, Jacob thrashed against Edward's body, in hopes he could knock the vampire off long enough to get away. He could shift- that was his only way out of this mess. Jacob concentrated. He focused on his inner wolf, but nothing came of it. If anything, the wolf seemed reluctant to come out.

There was a first time for everything, Jacob supposed. But it didn't make his situation any less terrifying. He was practically helpless, and to make it even worse, in the hands of a crazed blood sucker

Jacob shuddered when he felt an almost unimaginably cold press up against his neck. The trashing became more intense. Edward didn't seem to notice anything else as he breathed in the exhilarating smell. Jacob was beyond scared, but continued pushing against Edward. He kicked and punched, but to no avail. Z

What the hell was going on?

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Jacob nearly yelled, if it weren't for the sudden hand muffling his voice.

Edward was in a state of bliss, nose pressed against Jacob's neck still, sniffing him to his heart's content. Edward groaned, tongue darting out to taste the wolf. It took everything in him to resist the impossible urge to bite down on this warm, tempting neck. He couldn't do that. He couldn't. If he did, he wasn't entirely sure he'd stop. It was beyond Edward's comprehension as to why the boy was so irresistible, all of a sudden. He briefly thought of Bella, and how disgusted she would be with him. What she would think. It was enough to keep him his humanity in check, just enough to spare Jacob's life.

Unfortunately though, not enough to save his dignity.

Jacob couldn't hold back the groan when a wetness coated his neck. He tensed at the feel of teeth scraping his neck, and shook against Edward's relentless body.

"I won't." The vampire assured him, and surprisingly enough, this knowledge put him at enough ease that he laid still and unmoving as the vampire advanced on him.

It felt good, like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders as Edward sucked on his neck and trailed his wet tongue down just above his collarbone. Jacob's head was fuzzy and he couldn't think straight, but it didn't stop him from throwing around every slur known to man kind.

Edward tasted him over and over, rather surprised the mutt wasn't putting up more of a fight. Something wasn't quite right, and he knew this the minute Jacob walked inside Bella's door. The smell, was weird in itself. But Jacob's behavior, he wasn't as rash or violent.

And then it hit him.

"Are you in heat?" Edward whispered against the boy's russet skin. He knew he was right when the sound of Jacob's heart beat accelerated greatly.

_Thump, thump, thump..._

The confused look in Jacob's eyes told him it was his first time hearing of this. If he actually cared about the mutt, he'd feel a little bit of guilt upon seeing the terrified look in his eyes.

"It'll make this all the easier, I suppose." Edward drew back, taking in the smell once more before proceeding to shred Jacob's bothersome clothes off. He ignored the protests coming his way, and didn't stop until Jacob was completely nude. He was satisfied, then. He focused his eyes upon Jacob's body. It was like looking at a praised piece of art, and he found himself engulfed in the view.

Edward wouldn't publicly admit it, but the mutt had an extraordinary body. His arms were toned with muscle. The boy was fit, something he couldn't deny even if he'd wanted to.

"Get..the hell.. off of me!" Jacob wasn't moving, but he was in a panic and the venom and intensity in his voice sure made up for it.

"Not yet, pup." Edward teased, and peeled every article of clothing off his pasty white body until he was the same as Jacob. Edward pressed himself against Jacob, their chests touching. The way it felt, to feel such heat... it was indescribable. The mutt didn't seem to mind it, either. If anything, he seemed to give in, if only a little, to his irrevocable heat. It was a bit of a disappointment to Edward, because he thought this might be interesting with Jacob's resistance. But, looking at him now and seeing how his body was, sprawled across the forest floor, it hardly mattered anymore.

Jacob growled, growing increasingly impatient with Edward's constant stalling. "Just get on with it already, leech." By now, his heat was, per say, activated and in full drive. He was sweating and his hormones surged through him like he was going through puberty all over again. Times a thousand.

Edward's hands were now at the sides of Jacob's body, bracing himself over the warm figure. He moved down, sliding a hand against Jacob's chest, his finger trailing from there to the werewolf's pelvis. He was getting dangerously close to what would bring Jacob to the edge. What would the wolf do to feel his touch?

"Uhn.. leech, just .. " Jacob growled lowly, lips parted and eyes glossy as he started to pant. Like a bitch in heat.

"Mhm?" Edward tormented the boy.

"Just.. touch me." Jacob clenched his down onto his bottom lip, pleading. He couldn't deny his obvious arousal at this point. He throbbed, and where he'd normally be embarrassed that the leech's eyes were staring him down like an injured deer, he didn't even care. His heart was thudding painfully against his chest and all he could think about now was his release.

Edward's hand slowly moved to grasp Jacob's leaking cock, squeezing it by the thick base. He was encouraged further by Jacob's hands grabbing at his shoulders and his near like howls escaping from his mouth. Jacob's body was writhing with unfulfilled desires, and a much needed release. Something Edward would be pleased to give him, sooner or later.

He ran his hand up and down the now moist cock, and guided his gelid hand up it once more, causing Jacob to shiver uncontrollably. Edward was satisfied with how he was making Jacob groan and shudder with excitement and pleasure. He continued his torturous actions, but at a faster pace; jerking the cock back and forth. It was a pleasurable pain, and a painful pleasure. Jacob's back arched up, breaching his limits as he was entirely too close to his release in such a small amount of time. So Edward pulled his hand away from Jacob's straining member, hearing a disappointed growl come from beneath him.

"Don't worry, pup." Edward brought a hand up to rub cold knuckles against Jacob's feverish cheek.

Jacob huffed. "Condescending bastard."

Edward chuckled with a smirk, pressing their bodies together, so that their erections were rubbing against one another- creating unbearable friction and pleasure. Jacob bucked against Edward, silently pleading for more. The mutt was keen to reach his release. He needed it, and this was more than apparent just by looking at his face.

Edward struggled to keep as quiet as he was. He pushed himself up and off Jacob, receiving another protesting grunt from the mutt.

"'m going to fuck you, now." Edward warned, and Jacob didn't protest at all. His body, his wolf desired for it's climax and the last thing he cared about at this point was how much of a desperate slut he looked like.

Edward was leaning on one elbow, placing his hand on his own erection. He teased at first, pressing the head of his cock against the tight ring of Jacob's asshole. The wolf inside Jacob howled, and he reached up, grabbing the vampire by his waist in an attempt to get things going. His hole was hot, aching for cock. There was no going back now, he knew this and frankly, at the time, didn't give a fuck.

The vampire gradually pushed into Jacob's warmth, biting back a loud groan. His hands were now rough on Jacob's waist, fingers digging relentlessly into the bronze skin. Edward watched as he was slowly but surely engulfed by Jacob's tight heat. This received a few noises of protest- probably due to the lack of preparation, he assumed. But they both knew there was no time for the casualty of foreplay.

Jacob shrieked when Edward took pulled his body down to completely sheathe his arousal. His nails dug into Edward's cadaverous shoulders, relishing in the almost heart wrenching pleasure. It felt so good, but Jacob couldn't help but feel the urging need to pull away from the tremendous amount of discomfort Edward was causing him.

Edward noticed this, and he stopped. His eyes delved into Jacob's dark, chocolate-like eyes. They were enemies, but Edward couldn't recall ever feeling this way before in his entire life. Not even with Bella. Things were so different with the wolf. He could allow himself to let go of the humanity inside him that held him together for the sake of Bella, for the sake of his family.

He didn't need it with him, and it was relieving. Liberating, even.

"..Go." Jacob finally said, his hands moving from Edward's waist to rest on his still hips. Every sliver of pain he felt with each thrust, he dug his dull nails into the hard skin. He was aware that it didn't make much of a difference on Edward's part, but it helped a little while dealing with the pain.

The vampire didn't need convincing, and with that, rutted hard against the Jacob's warmth. He fucked him hard, with little to no remorse.

Edward pressed his chest to the mutt's, his frigid body cooling Jacob's furnace-like self. Vice versa, Jacob's feverish body warming Edward's arctic body. In a way, they were a perfect match; Jacob could provide Edward with a warm body, and Edward could provide Jacob with a cold body. But at the same time, they were a match made in hell. That fact, and many others was why they couldn't even be in the same room without wanting to tear each other's throats out.

He kept his quickened pace up, his cock sliding in and out of Jacob's tight hole. He stretched him and filled him and nothing felt better, for the either of them.

Jacob tried to keep his breathing steady, but found it a hard feat when he was being fucked to hell and back. seemed to be enjoying it now, for the most part. The young wolf didn't fight Edward anymore. He moved back against the cold intrusion, helping their rhythm.

His lips were parted, an unspoken plead in Edward's mind, who took it as the perfect opportunity to muffle the wolf's loud moans. It took Jacob by surprise, to say the least. He didn't know what to do when lips pressed against his, rough at first but soon falling into a gentle exchange. Even with their kiss, Jacob was more than willing to submit. It was his wolf, no doubt in his mind. If it was up to him, he would've killed the fucker a half an hour ago.

Edward didn't waste any time in claiming Jacob's mouth, even while keeping their fast pace up.

The wolf whimpered into his mouth, sounding like a puppy being scolded for doing wrong. The submission drove Edward crazy. Their mouths were a frenzy together, neither gentle anymore, but rough and demanding.

It was so fast when it happened- a sudden surge of strength empowered Jacob enough to lean up and snap at Edward with a defiant growl, catching the paler of the two off guard, and ultimately resulting in a momentary lapse in judgment. The vampire's fangs dropped in an instant- sharp canines now replaced duller, human ones. Their foreheads were pressed together now, mortal enemies staring back at one another as their sloppy pace continued, even faster now. Jacob knew he'd be sore later on, even with his rapid healing.

Edward got the reaction he was looking for, as Jacob laid back into the grass, head turned and neck bared. It was a big deal to Jacob's kind, but only an invitation to Edward's. An invitation he'd have to deny today. He continued thrusting into Jacob's body, moving one of his hands from hips to his throbbing erection. Edward was surprised he was so patient throughout it all. He wrapped his fingers around the mutt's aching erection, pulling it in each direction, rubbing his thumb against the tip. His hand slid down from the start of his cock to his balls, cupping one of them and squeezing it gently. Jacob's body arched up, his breath hitched and he shot his load all across his own stomach and chest, and partially on Edward's hand.

He ignored it, continuing to thrust himself into Jacob's welcoming body. Edward shuddered once, relishing in the feeling for a moment before he released himself into the heat.

They stayed that way for a moment, a few minutes at the most, before Jacob came back to his senses and started to push the cold body off of his own. He groaned, pulling out with a barely audible _pop_ and rolled over to lay beside the wolf.

".. What did we just do?" Jacob asked, pushing himself up with a pained growl.

"Don't ask me." Edward replied.

**N/A: **Enjoyed? I hope so! Leave reviews, please! 3


	2. Denial

_**N/A:**__ Re done chap, more or less!_

_Jacob had ran back home after what had happened with Edward. He ran as fast as he could and didn't think about anything that had happened- he was running too fast to think, all he could hear was the air rushing as he passed tree after tree. He'd shifted half-way through his run, skin bursting into auburn fur and bones cracking and forming into something more. _

_The heat had completely changed his perception. What had he done? And with the fucking leech at that?_

Back at The Reservation, The Black house.

Billy wasn't stupid, and that was painfully obvious when Jacob rushed in the house and hurriedly grabbed a towel and turned the shower on. He didn't miss that hitch of breath- because his dad knew that smell anywhere, and Jacob was reeking of it. Of him.

He stepped in the shower and rubbed the soap all over his body, trying to rid himself of that stench.

What did this heat do to me? He inwardly cried to himself, frantically scrubbing the soap into his skin. The smell still lingered, or maybe he was just scared. Scared his dad would find out. But how would he? He could just make up something. He ran into Edward at Bella's house and afterwards they got into a fight. Jacob started it, that would be most believable. As much as his father hated their kind, and disliked The Cullens- he wouldn't ever believe Edward assaulted him. Even on his own land.

Finally, the smell of the vanilla scent soap lingered more than that awful, cold, nose-stinging stench. Jacob turned the knob off and stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around himself.

When he walked out of the bathroom, his dad was sitting right outside the door- waiting. How long was he waiting there for? Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Jacob asked, the wetness of his hair dripped on the wooden floor and that was the only sound resounding through the house until his father finally decided to speak.

"What's wrong, son?" Billy asked, almost in a mocking tone of Jacob. "What's wrong is you're in your first heat- Yes, I can smell it."

He could smell it? Jesus, he thought nobody knew. Well, that was stupid to think. Everybody, or- almost everybody on his Res had heightened sense of fucking smell. Jacob could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, and his father continued.

"And you ran into That Cullen boy. His smell was all over you- and," Billy rubbed his nose,"It still is," His father was obviously concerned, which was good- he didn't have any idea what happened. Hopefully. "What happened, son?"

"I got into a… fight, with him." He explained his lie, he hoped it was believable.

_Please believe me._

"A _fight_?" Billy sighed, rolling his wheelchair back and rolling into the living room to sit right beside the couch. "Come, sit down- explain everything."

And Jacob did. He explained that when he left Bella's house, Edward closely followed and already Jacob was losing his cool. Jacob was known for that- not having much control over his emotions. Edward made a comment about Jacob's heat stench, and he went off. He shifted and lunged after the leech. And Edward, being such a gentleman tried to stop the fight, but Jacob – with no avail – continued to snap at him and such.

That was a good explanation, right? Yeah, all except for one part.

"So where did you manage to find another pair of clothes?" Billy asked as Jacob slowly stood up. He was caught in his lie. Shit, okay- just think, Jacob.

"I ran to Sam and Emily's and borrowed some clothes, then came back here." Jacob was on his way to his room. He needed to get out of here before he got caught in a lie he really didn't want to get caught in. He stopped at the corner and looked back at his father.

"Okay, son." And Billy strode off into the kitchen.

Jacob relieved a sigh. His father believed him? Good.

He walked into his room and dried himself off. He grabbed some clothes from his dresser and got quickly dressed, throwing on some cargo shorts and a black tank top.

Jacob didn't have any time to think about what happened, or process it. He was still in heat- a shifter's heat was a little different than most. Having intercourse didn't completely relieve the person of their heat- just subsided it for a day, or even up to a week, it depended. It subsided for a while, and came back. The heat wouldn't let up for an entire month.

For an entire month, Jacob would definitely need to avoid Edward. Avoid being alone with any leeches, but especially Edward..

**7:23PM**

Jacob pushed open the front door to Sam's house, and was instantly greeted with the welcoming faces of all his friends. Well, almost all of them. What was this? A reunion? This is what he loved most about being in a pack. He wasn't ever alone- but that was often a downfall at times, too.

"Is this all for me?" Jacob smirked, and took a seat at the large table. Paul laughed, and Jared gave him a joking shove.

Sitting at the table were Paul, Jared, Embry and Leah. Sam was standing behind Emily as she cooked up dinner. Yeah, now Jacob remembered why everybody was here. Emily's cooking was fantastic, and you'd be a fool if you passed up dinner at her house.

"Dude," Paul started, cringing all of a sudden, "You smell weird, dude- like,"

Jared finished his sentence, "A blood sucker." Like always. Embry and Leah nodded, but said nothing. Sam's attention was suddenly caught and Emily continued cooking.

"What? Yeah, I got into a fight with one of them." Jacob stated, "No big deal."

Sam was suddenly infront of him, and all of the others just looked. "No big deal?" Sam asked, his voice was calm but it was obvious to anybody he was irritated with Jacob. "It was on their ground, Jacob." _Of course he knew that_, Jacob sighed mentally. "It's most definitely a _big deal_."

"Yeah, on his- it was my fault, so let's just drop it- okay?" Jacob asked, and Emily placed a glass of milk down infront of him before returning back behind the counter. The others stayed quiet, and Sam frowned.

"You're lucky they don't press into this." The Alpha sighed, clearly disappointed but it seemed Jacob would get off with minimum damage. "You know better, Jacob."

Jacob nodded, "I know." Yeah, if only they knew what actually happened. Sam would banish him and the others would laugh, and never talk to him again. But that was all Sam said, and instead returned to Emily's side. She smiled at him, and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek. And everyone instantly calmed down because of this- she always calmed the pack down when Sam was angry or frustrated. When Sam was calm, so was the pack. Well, usually.

"Dude, that was stupid." Paul said in a hushed tone, "Why would you start a fight with a leech? Other than the obvious."

"Because he's a stupid boy." Leah mumbled to herself, propping her chin on her palm as she looked off another way. Typical Leah.

"Boys aren't stupid, Leah." Jared was suddenly defensive, and the girl laughed. "That's not what I meant, doofus."

He'd have to explain it again, great. "I was just on my way to Bella's house-" Jacob started, but was immediately interrupted by Jared, "Wow, man- I didn't see that coming." And Paul chuckled. Jacob and Leah, in unison almost, gave a deadly glare to Jared. Of all of them, he had the biggest mouth. It'd get him in trouble one of these days.

Jacob rolled his eyes, but continued anyway, "And I was there for a bit, but when I was on my way back to The Res- we ran into eachother. He said something, I got pissed and shifted. Attacked him, and that's that."

"Damn, man- did you get him good, though? You know, bite him in the face, give 'em a few battle scars?" Jared urged, and took a sip of his drink.

"I bet Jakey didn't even scratch him." Leah spat, but gave her own smirk. Jacob returned the smirk, "I got him good, no worries." He was beginning to get caught up into his own lie- and believe it. All that happened was a fight, and nothing else. No words, no desperate touches- their bodies surviving off the other's cold, the other's heat. He wouldn't remember how Edward pushed, jerked..

"Want me to go beat 'em up for ya, Jake?" Paul teased with the shove of his shoulder against Jacob's, instantly receiving a look of disapproval from Sam.

"No, he doesn't." Sam chimed in, voice stern- something Quill would call his _Alpha voice_. Jacob would've laughed, but he liked having a mouth to eat with, so he let that one die down.

Meanwhile everyone was chattering to themselves- now completely forgotten what had happened. Jacob hadn't forgotten. Why was this burning him up so much? Because it was Edward. He loved Bella- he needed her. Her sweet smile, her innocence. Her normal temperature skin. He also wasn't gay, he didn't like men- but even if he did that wouldn't bother him that much. He could get over being gay- which he wasn't, but again, not the problem at hand, here.

_But Edward was so cold, it felt good.. _

What the fuck _is_ that?! Jacob's head screamed.

_Fuck_, his whole body felt hot- but not like yesterday. It wasn't his heat. He was going to feel nauseous. The other's saw the heat rushing to his face, and the color leaving. Before anyone could say a thing, Jacob rushed out of the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom. He shut the door behind him- no one saw him, what was happening. No one could, or would.

His shaky hands shuffled to lock the door and he fell against the bathroom wall, his head leaning back and eyes delving back into his head. His hands curled up into unstable fists- they were weak. He couldn't take on a leech right now even if he wanted to.

Someone knocked on the door, Jacob didn't answer.

"Jacob, are you okay?" It was Sam. Wow, what a surprise there. He wasn't alone- Leah was behind him, whispering something.

Another knock, and Jacob's chest heaved and he dropped to the ground. He just sat there, sweat dribbling down his temples achingly slow until he found enough strength to lift himself up.

Before he knew it, nausea racked his insides and he couldn't control it- he scrambled for the toilet and barfed. The milk he'd just drank, and breakfast from this morning. Thank god he missed lunch.

"Fucking leech.." Jacob muttered to himself. "Did this to me." He reached up to the toilet handle and flushed. He instantly felt better- this attack must have passed. He didn't know what caused it- maybe the panic, the disgust?

He washed his hands and his mouth, and dried his hands off before unlocking the door and heading out to the kitchen. Sam was sat down at the table, and everybody was eating- even Emily. She sat beside Sam, as close as possible.

Everybody looked up at him, but nobody said a thing.

"Must have been something I ate," He shrugged it off, and then Emily gave a sweet smile and spoke-

"I've got a plate ready for you, over there, " She pointed out, an empty seat beside Leah.

Jacob walked over and sat down. Nobody said anything about it- Sam must have told them not to. It was normal talk, but otherwise everybody ate in silence.

Or maybe everyone just believed Jacob.

As the days passed, Jacob didn't have another episode like he did at Sam and Emily's- and his mind was kept busy with the constant shifts. He had day hours, closely followed by Quil, and then Paul. He was paired up with Leah.

_Jake_, her mind spoke.

_Yeah?_ Jacob's responded, his large bear-sized paws planted firmly on the ground as he sniffed the still air around him.

_You know you can tell me anything.._ Her voice was soft, and Jacob appreciated her sentiment_. I just wanted you to know that, 'cause sometimes you're stupid and keep things bottled up._ Her wolf huffed, and she faced Jacob's wolf.

_Thanks, Leah…_ He said, the large brown eyes never wavered from the shewolf. _But nothing's wrong, I promise._

They both stayed quiet after that, worked their shift and then went their separate ways. Jacob went home, and took a well needed nap.

**8:23AM**

A whole week had passed since is encounter with Edward. Things seemed to be back to normal, and he was thankful for it.

Jacob awoke with a loud yawn, stretching his limbs as he rolled around in his warm bed quilt. It was so comfortable, he didn't feel like getting up- but he had to. With a throaty groan, Jacob got up from his bed and headed towards the bathroom to wash up. Took a shower, brushed his teeth and got changed.

He went to the kitchen and reheated some leftovers he'd brought over from Emily's- Lasagna, with 4 types of meat. Jacob's stomach growled, and he sat down to eat at the small table.

Suddenly Billy rolled in with a yawn, and got a glass from the counter and poured himself some orange juice from the fridge.

"Morning, son." He said, and shut the fridge door, taking a spot beside Jacob.

"Morning, Dad- there's more Lasagna leftovers from Emily's last night in the fridge." Jacob said, shoving a fork full of Lasagna into his mouth before his dad responded, almost excited. You could always count on his dad to be hungry.

"That's great- That Emily's such a good cook." Billy sighed, and took a sip of his orange juice.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna get going." He stood, plate completely cleaned and he dropped it in the sink. "Gonna go take a walk, do some exercise." He opened the fridge and gulped down some juice from the pitcher. "Train a little." And his dad nodded, and told him to be careful before Jacob left out the front door.

It was only 20 minutes into his walk into the woods before an overwhelmingly hot sensation took over his body. It seemed to start at his toes, and quickly rose to his chest. It burned in a particular spot, though. The sensation was familiar.

Jacob breathed, and his feet stopped. He gulped and quickly found a nearby tree to rest against because he didn't know if his feet would cave in at any given moment. His heart beat was starting to pick up, threatening to beat through his ribcage as he tried to catch his breath, but he couldn't. He wet his lips, and his hands gripped the bark of the tree as he took deep breaths. The heat got worse, and hotter. His groin was burning and he knew his heat was kicking in again. But why? He was getting better, and he thought the heat might have subsided for the couple of months.

He was wrong.

There was anxiousness in his chest, butterflies flying around in his stomach and tickling his insides. He felt nerves over take him, and another sensation he'd love to ignore- but he couldn't. He shut his eyes and his teeth clenched around his bottom lip as his hand tugged at his groin beneath his sweatpants, confided.

He was completely hard, and throbbing. Shit, it wasn't this bad last time? That time…. He didn't have any symptoms until it all started. Until the leech..

He could practically hear it like it just happened..

_"Are you in heat?" Edward whispered against the boy's russet skin._

Jacob shook his head, but his hand continued in complete defiance. His fingers crept under the waistband of his pants and grabbed at his hot cock. It leaked with precum, and he was as hot as the fucking Sun and he couldn't take it. He felt nauseous and horny at the same time- it was a dangerous combination and he couldn't handle it. He couldn't.

He breathed in shallow breaths, panting as he pleasured himself. It wasn't enough. It was missing something.

_Someone._

_"Not yet, pup."_

And with one last jerk, he came in his hand- his filth coating his palm and the inside of his boxers.

"Fuck.." He breathed. He felt slightly relieved, but the heat still lingered and the nausea didn't pass.

And it got even worse, as a familiar stench filled his nostrils. Shit, shit, his mind panicked. He had to go, and he had to go now.

"That fucking _leech_." Jacob cursed, his voice was laced with fear and disgust, but something hidden behind all of that. "Not again." He reassured himself, and quickly rubbed his hand onto the bark of the tree before attempting to run off the way he came.

"Jacob." That familiar voice resounded, and Jacob immediately stopped before he crashed into that coldness. He couldn't get caught in this again. He couldn't be alone with him.

"Get out of my way, leech." Jacob growled, his voice laced with an anger and desperation he never knew he had. More fucked up things have happened.

"I can't … do that." Edward said, his voice as calm as if they were best _fucking_ friends and all of this was completely normal. It wasn't.

"Yes, you can- and you will if you want to have a head…" This threat was empty, he was afraid- he was a slave to his own wolf. He wanted more control than this. He could feel his fists weaken and unravel. Regardless, he stood his ground despite the leech closing in on him. He didn't even back up.

"If I don't?" Edward stepped closer, tauntingly. It was a fucking game to him. Only his kind would do something like this, this disgusting and awful and..

"The threat of taking your head off still stands, bloodsucker.." And with each word, Edward stepped closer, breathing in.

_Fuck, shit, shit.._, Jacob's voice cursed in his head. He was so fucked.

Edward never relented, and stopped before Jacob. There were mere inches between them, and he looked into Jacob's eyes. Fuck, he was…

"Get outta my head, leech!" Jacob snarled, teeth showing. Another hallow threat.

"You're panicking." Edward stated, "Why is that?" He spat, but in the most even tone Jacob had ever heard. You could hardly ever make Edward mad, unless you did something to his beloved Bella, maybe.

"I'm not panicking- I'm pissed because you're in my way." Jacob tried to side step, but Edward mimicked his movements. "So get out of my fucking way, _leech_." And he spat back, but his tone was laced with anger.

"You're still in heat." Edward pointed out, eyes lulling down Jacob's body, and back up to his face. He was going to break Jacob, and the boy gulped.

"And? What does that have anything to do with you?" His voice raised.

For a moment, Edward didn't even respond- he just stared and inhaled the aroma that leaked from Jacob's body, especially now, since he just..

He could hear the predatory growl rumble through Edward's chest- it wasn't like a wolf's, it was different. It was sultry, and refined if that was even possible. Jacob's wolf inside him was whining, forcing his body to betray him and deceive every moral he ever had. This was a blasphemy. He couldn't even explain this to The Res, or his father.

And then Edward spoke, "Everything." He growled, and suddenly his cold hands grabbed Jacob's waist, pulling him closer and spinning them around so Jacob's body was thrown and planted against the trunk of a tree.

_No, no, no.. _

Jacob didn't even speak, as those familiar cold hands gripped his hips harder, enough to shatter him if he was as fragile as a human. He didn't speak as Edward's face buried into the crook of his neck, inhaling him into his dead lungs.

He shuddered, and gulped. He couldn't believe he was letting this happen. He wanted to knee the leech in the face but couldn't move his legs. Or his arms. Not to protest, only to encourage. He was a slave to his heat, and to his wolf.

"Jacob.." Edward's breath ghosted across his hot neck, and he nuzzled into that heat. It was absolutely incredible- the cold on his hot, burning skin. He could feel the heat getting worse, but it felt good.

_So good._

But Jacob didn't respond, only stayed quiet as those cold hands explored up his shirt and slowly lifted it off, tossing it to the forest floor. And that cold chest was pressed perfectly against his. A perfect fit. Cold against hot. Hot against cold.

"Pup." Edward's velvet-like voice spoke, and he pulled back to watch the wolf's expression. How his face contorted in confused pleasure. In anger.

"Just shut up." Jacob gritted through clenched teeth, head turned and looking away from Edward's overbearing stare.

His voice was like silk, and Jacob now understood what Bella meant. "Do you know what happened that day, do you remember?" His hand slipped around to the curve of Jacob's back, pulling him into his own body- holding their bodies together like two perfectly fitting puzzle pieces.

The shapeshifter reluctantly nodded, but didn't mutter a single word. Edward continued, "You were in heat, and I took that heat away."

Jacob shuddered.

His fingers lay alone, but soon found themselves reaching for the front of Edward's shirt, grasping at it. That felt better… he felt at ease. Well, his wolf did- Jacob didn't know what to think, he didn't understand any of it. It was all hitting him like a fucking freight train.

"As you're already aware- Carlisle knows a lot about your kind." Edward started, "And about imprinting. And from what I gather, your form of imprinting is similar to our form of mating." And Jacob only nodded.

"That day, I almost mated you, Jacob." Edward admitted, but assumed it was important enough for Jacob to know. He had to know.

Edward was going to mate him? The fuck, how fucked up was that?

There was a sudden anger that filled him, and he was about to rip the damn leech's head off before Edward spoke again, "But I _didn't_." He reminded, and Jacob snarled, his own fingers digging into that ice-cold, nearly impenetrable flesh.

Edward cringed at the obvious pain that only Jacob's kind could cause him, and he growled low in his throat. In the blink of an eye Edward's lips were inching dangerously close from Jacob's hot pulse, and his pointed canines pressed against his neck.

Jacob panicked under his grasp, and yelled, "You'll start a war between our kind of you do that, so I would fucking think twice about it!" But it was hushed towards the end, and Edward didn't even move an inch. His teeth pressed even harder against the flesh, and Jacob found the strength to push Edward off of him.

Edward's fangs dipped against his bottom lip, and he snarled, "You're _in heat_, Jacob." He reminded him, "If you go back right now with my smell all over you they'll figure out what happened. One time you can fool them, Jacob- you can't fool them twice."

And Jacob hated to admit it, but he was right.

"I hate you, Edward." Jacob muttered to himself, and with the use of the vampire's name- Edward understood that the wolf was truly confused, and angered. But he was helping him, and getting what he wanted in the process. Things worked out for the both of them.

"Or do you want some newborn getting at you?" He snapped, and closed the distance between them again, placing his hands against those hot hips again and pulling Jacob to himself. "You want him forcing himself on you, tearing you open and using you. Filling you up."

"Trust me, you played that part already." Jacob gritted out between closed teeth. "Besides, I don't want any leech touching me!" He yelled in Edward's face, snarling as he shook in his grasp. He tried to fight it, but it wouldn't help at this point. He'd already accepted this.

This would happen differently than before. Right now, they were animals, vicious and animalistic and acting on their own animal-like tendencies.

Edward snapped at him, but didn't say anything as he forced Jacob's back up against a tree again, allowing his own body to drape over Jacob's hot, feverish one. The wolf inside Jacob growled, and he all-but barked at Edward's forceful advancements.

Jacob could feel Edward's hand trace up his chest, and the other slip underneath his boxers and sweats- immediately grasping at that still throbbing muscle. His fingers massaged the hard flesh, yanking at it and that forced a growl-like noise elicit Jacob's now parted lips.

"Quiet, pup." Edward snapped, teeth clicking together as his nose once-again found that pulse point, sniffing along that wonderful neck. Jacob didn't protest, just growled and that alone spoke volumes for his animosity.

Obviously pleased, the leech smirked against his neck and Jacob shuddered as a tongue dragged up his neck, teeth baring like before and pressing against his now wet skin. Edward was showing his dominance, and he submitted.

He whined, and his body relaxed against Edward's expert touch.

Jacob's hips rutted eagerly into his hand, and with every tug he moaned, whined and cried out. "I don't want this." He muttered, pathetically.

"I can tell." Edward breathed, and pulled his canines back before tracing his tongue up to Jacob's jawline, and to the corner of his parted mouth. He paused, allowing Jacob to realize what he was doing right until he took those needy lips into his. His own tongue thrashed and fought with the wolf's, claiming what was his and sucking on the boy's hot tongue.

Jacob moaned, letting Edward do as he pleased. His heat somewhat subsiding, but knowing this was far from finished. He was completely out of his mind, but that was okay- he was content knowing he wasn't in his right mind as this happened. He wasn't at fault.

"L-Leech.." He gasped between kisses, and Edward pulled back.

He couldn't say it, not like before- he wasn't able to beg. But he knew Edward would force him to.

_N-need you, inside.. burning up, please.._

"Say it, Jacob." Edward purred, giving another tug to his cock.

"No.." Jacob breathed, eyes filled with desperation, need.

Another tug on his cock, and a squeeze. Jacob cried out, "Fucking _leech_, get inside me or this h-heat is gonna burn me out.." He pleaded, and wow that felt so pathetic. He felt pathetic, but this was so fucking good and delicious and just, _yes_.

The hand on his erection pulled off, and suddenly Edward was tugging his shoes off, then his pants and his shirt. The morning sun shone across his skin and he could have laughed at how shiny he was- like a diamond, or a pearl but didn't considering this wasn't exactly a Kodak moment.

But at the same time, Jacob couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight- he was drawn to it. And as cheesy as he knew it sounded, it took his breath away. He hated this creature, but he couldn't deny Edward was incredibly beautiful. Not in that type of way, but in a majestic, supernatural creature type of way. He respected his beauty, because like Edward, he was an animal.

They were animals.

And his eyes drifted south, and he gulped. Edward smirked to himself at Jacob's reaction, but found himself watching as Jacob gave a breathy growl before slowly dropping to his knees.

"Jacob-" Edward started, and Jacob immediately cut him off, "Shut up, I want to.. " He placed his hands on Edward's waist, bracing himself. "So just.. shut up, okay?" He breathed in, steadying himself before leaning in and pressing his lips against the dripping head of Edward's cold shaft.

Edward's back arched inwardly, hands finding Jacob's black hair and he threaded his fingers through the softness.

Jacob's tongue fluttered across the tip, licking up the precum before hungrily bobbing his head down and swallowing as much as he could manage. His body tingled at the sensation of Edward's fingers digging through his hair, scratching his scalp as he swallowed his arousal over and over again, tongue sliding across the underside as he pulled back. He didn't say anything, wasn't sure what made him want to do this. The urge was unexplainable and he'd rather not have to explain it, ever. Because he wouldn't be able to explain how he _wanted _to be fucked by Edward, and suck his cock and do anything and everything that time would allow.

He felt complete as he did this, and he didn't stop until he felt a warm liquid pool in his mouth. He gagged at first, not heeding the warning signs Edward gave off, and instead just taking it all. He wanted to, he didn't care. He wiped his mouth clean and stood up with the help of the vampire. Jacob looked at him for a moment, into the leech's eyes and swore his vision dropped in the split second he'd gotten up and looked into the vampire's dark eyes. He felt out of body in that moment, like his arms and legs were jello. He felt lightheaded, and then everything suddenly went dark.

All he could see were those eyes- they were dark too, but they were all he could see. Physically, he felt his world flip, and for a second.. he felt like everything was right. Like he was where he needed to be and nothing else mattered. Nothing else would ever matter, except for his happiness. Edward's happiness. Nothing.

_Nothing... Nothing else._

Edward cupped the boy's face, and Jacob could hear his name- it got louder and louder, until he snapped back into reality. It seemed like a century had passed, as he looked into those dark eyes. A minute had barely passed.

He didn't know what just happened, but he couldn't stop staring at this bastard's face. He saw the world through his eyes. It was fucking.. amazing.

"Jacob?" Those cold hands were still on his face, palms grasping and pulling him back.

"What?" Jacob responded, his voice was soft and his eyes were exhausted all of a sudden like he hadn't seen sleep for days.

"Did you just… " Edward started, but Jacob shook his head,

"Don't.." He warned.

"You imprinted on me." Edward deadpanned.

"Leech, just .." Jacob's eyes never moved from Edward's as he pleaded desperately. The hotness from his heat still lingered like it did before. His hands scrambled to grasp at Edward's hips and pull him on top of his own body, and he fell backwards onto the floor of the forest, Edward's body blanketed over his. Perfectly.

Jacob's hand found the back of Edward's head and pulled him close. His mouth pressed closely against an ear, "Fuck me, you fucking bloodsucker." He growled those words, and Edward would happily oblige to his instructions.

Jacob wasn't going to ruin this after what just happened. This wasn't sap, it wasn't romantic and they weren't lovers. Edward was with Bella and they loved each other. That was love. This wasn't love, or even friendship. It was some fucked up type of relationship they had and that's all it was. They fit each other perfectly when no one else would. They were exact opposites and that was what drew them together. They fucked out of hate, and lust and tendencies only animals were capable of having.

_So fucking good.._

Edward's hands found Jacob's waist, holding it in place as his own mouth lowered to the crook of his neck. That was his weakness, this boy's neck. How it pulsed faster than a human's, his skin there was soft, and it was innocent. This boy was a virgin before that day, and Edward had taken everything that people loved so much about him.

"I'm not going to prepare you." His tongue swiped a line up his neck, drawing out a long shudder. "You'll take me as I am. I know you can take me." Edward snapped viciously into his warm flesh, "_Every. Single. inch_."

Jacob gulped, "Then do it, already!" He nervously spat.

He was becoming restless, and he rested his head back against the crunchy leaves underneath him. Edward shifted against the hot body beneath him and aligned his shaft against Jacob's ass. A hand grabbed at his plump cheek, spreading it back so he could press the tip of his dick against that agonizingly hot hole.

"That." He pressed in, but Jacob squeezed down. Edward had no mercy, and just pushed in past the ring of muscle, forcing a pained whimper from the shifter underneath him. "Is mine." He growled, thrusting his entirety inside, engulfed in the warmth.

"Shit." Jacob breathed out, "fucking hurts.." He whimpered, and his eyes opened as he gazed up at Edward, who showed absolutely no sign of resentment. Instead, he pulled back nearly all the way, before he pushed back in, hard.

Jacob's clammy hands found the vampire's neck, folding his arms around him and pulling him closer. He was whimpering like a bitch, saying how much it hurt but Edward knew he could take it.

"My name." Edward's voice was low, "Say it." And he began a somewhat slow pace, but in no sense of the word was he gentle. He pounded into Jacob's tightness, hips moving back and forth. In and out.

"N- no.." Jacob refused, and in turn received a hard jab to his prostate. Edward hit that spot over and over again, drawing out everything imaginable, but not what he wanted.

"My name." And another jab to that spot, and Jacob couldn't take it anymore. His heat was slowly folding away and disappearing as that spot was slammed against over and over again.

"I said.." He breathed, voice cracking under the intense pressure of being fucked into oblivion. "_No._"

Edward snapped, his hips coming to a stop as he and the wolf growled at each other like they'd gone rabid. He showed his sharp canines, pressing said teeth to the junction of Jacob's neck with a warning guttural sound. Jacob mewled in protest, but admitted defeat regardless.

"_Edward_." His voice was quiet, but it was good enough for Edward, who picked up their pace again, jotting his cock in and out of Jacob's tight ass, over and over- reveling in the noises he pulled from the russet skinned wolf boy.

"Yes.." Edward groaned, his voice as sultry as before yet his words were laced with something else. Something dark that only Jacob brought out. Only Jacob.

"Fuck, fuck.." Jacob moaned, and suddenly a hand left his hip and began to jerk his own length in time with the ridiculously fast thrusts. Edward was tearing into him, harder and faster than ever before. There was desperation in those thrusts, to find something, take something.

"I'm gonna.." Jacob cried out, his chest heaving and body shaking as his own climax rushed through him like a tidal wave. From his toes, to his groin until his cum spurt into his hand and across his and Edward's chest. He was spent, but Edward kept going. He was obviously close, his thrusts became faster and shorter and he was staring intensely down at Jacob.

One more thrust, and before he came, Edward leaned down and pressed his lips against Jacob's, capturing him in a kiss. He bit his lips, puncturing them and making them bleed. He sucked them into his mouth and stroked his lips with his cold tongue. His orgasm was hard, and his seed painted Jacob's walls white. That tight ring of muscle milked Edward of everything, leaving him completely dry as his thrusts came to a slow stop.

Their lip lock slowed to nothing and Edward pulled back, leaving Jacob's bottom lip bloody and abused.

"Oh my fucking God.." Jacob breathed, and Edward slowly pulled out of his hole, allowing the cum to leak slowly out. He was completely _filled_ with his seed, and that's just how Edward liked having him.

"So fucking gross, ugh." Jacob cringed, looking down.

"You won't be able to go back to your Res like that." Edward stated, finding a large leaf to clean himself off with before finding his clothes and slowly slipping them back on.

"Shit, you're right.." He touched his lip, instantly regretting it because it hurt like a bitch. It was a little swollen now, and coated with blood. Suddenly, Edward leaned in, dragging his tongue across the blood dripping down from his mouth, licking his lips clean. Jacob shuddered, but let him do so, letting his tongue poke out for a moment to touch Edward's.

Edward pulled back, and moved to stand up.

"So that's it?" Jacob peered up, still on the ground in his and Edward's mess. Edward was going to question Jacob, but instead he continued, "Nevermind, dunno what I'm saying." He said, and cringed at the mess on his stomach and his hand. He wiped himself clean, everywhere- despite how uncomfortable before starting to put his own clothes on.

"You know this isn't over, Jacob." Edward watched as Jacob pulled his pants on and then slipped his shirt on. Then his shoes.

"I'm aware, leech." He sighed, and looked up. "I don't know what any of this means, but please stay away from me until I do." That was a warning, and Edward understood that. "I'll come to you when I'm ready to talk." And Edward nodded.

"Okay." Is all Edward said, before Jacob rushed off towards his house.

Jacob's House.

Thankfully, his father wasn't home when he got there. He immediately took off his clothes and put them in the washer, put them to wash and then got into the shower. He washed himself with the hottest water he could manage and lathered the soap on for a half an hour.

He stepped out of the shower and turned the water off, drying himself off with the towel before heading off towards his room and finding new clothes to slip on for the day. Another pair of cargo shorts and a navy-blue Nirvana t-shirt.

For extra measure, he looked through his drawers and found a cologne- he sprayed some on himself. That should do it.

No one would know what happened, and he'd keep it to himself until he understood what was going on. Which, right now- he didn't fucking know what just happened. Or what happened the other day. He wasn't in his right mind either times but the second time.. today, something happened and he's pretty sure he knew what it was.

He imprinted on Edward Cullen.

**A/N:** I didn't edit TOO much in this, but enough to make a difference. :) hope it was enjoyable (and hot!)


	3. Pain, Confusion and Acceptance

**N/A: ****Ok so, a lot of this chapter is going to be in Edward's POV (not first person though), because I thought I'd let you guys feel up on his and Bella's relationship- and how it's unraveling underneath all this newfound stuff that has happened in the past few days with him and Jacob. So, Enjoy! Hope it doesn't disappoint. 3 (also, idk how to explain this for it to make sense, but this story is sort of an AU based off of the New Moon book. But Edward never left Bella, so basically Laurent is still alive and Victoria is keeping herself hidden for now.)**

Soon after he left, Edward quickly went to search the woods for something to quench his thirst, something to ease his hunger. He couldn't explain the burning urge inside him to bite Jacob. Just to pierce his teeth right through that fiery hot skin.. watch him bleed and to lap it up.

Just the mere fact that he even wanted that, even thought of it said a lot. But maybe he was reacting a lot faster than normal to the imprint. And that itself, if he could he'd have a killer migraine. Weird things have been happening lately.

First, Vampires don't normally react to a wolf's heat. Only other shifters do, maybe even humans. But not Vampires, not his kind. It was an abomination, it wasn't normal. But that day, at Bella's house- he could smell it before Jacob even knocked on the door. And it took literally everything in him to not jump the wolf right then and there, in front of Bella.

Poor Bella. Edward sighed.

What had he done? He loves her, and she's his future mate… or so he thought..

After draining his feed, he sped off for his Residence to talk to Carlisle. The only person to be able to explain all of this, or at least try.

"Carlisle."

"Yes, Edward?" Carlisle turned around from his stack of papers, presumably all from the Hosptal, "What is it?"

"We need to talk." Edward sighed, and walked further into the room.

"I'd say, Alice couldn't see your future earlier today." Carlisle scribbled something on the sheet of paper before placing it onto another stack, and he looked at Edward. It was obvious Carlisle was concerned, that much Edward could tell, even without picking through his thoughts.

"Did you run into someone off The Reservation, perhaps?" He asked, and Edward was surprised at how perceptive Carlisle truly was. Then again, not.

"Yeah, Billy's son- Jacob Black." Edward said and stepped further into the room, and sat down in an empty chair.

Carlisle just hummed softly, placing off another sheet of paper. Edward just took it as a cue to explain.

"He's been in heat." And the lack of surprise on Carlisle's face was unnerving.

"I'm no young vampire, Edward-" He sighed, putting his pen down and turning to Edward. "I've come across a shifter in their heat cycle before, I'm aware of the smell." His full attention was focused on Edward. "And that smell was all over you."

"We…" Edward sighed, contemplating how to word it, how to explain that he basically just lost his control, or maybe just didn't care at all. But it'd happened twice, and now Jacob had imprinted on him. This wasn't a joke. As much as he'd rather just pretend that none of that had just happened, it did. "It was the other day I was at Bella's, and Jacob came over. I could smell him before he even came up to the door." Edward's fingers ran through his untamed hair, but Carlisle urged for him to continue.

"It was… exhilarating, to say the least. It took all of my strength to not … " He paused, but Carlisle understood.

"It's okay, I understand- go on." He casually eased.

"And when he left, I followed him. Bella thought maybe I was angry, that I'd attack him. She had no clue what was happening. I told her it was nothing, that I had to get back to hunt with Emmett and Jasper. But I followed Jacob… and.."

"You courted him?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shook his head, "Hardly. It was odd, he had no symptoms of a normal heat cycle at first. But today.. it happened, again." And he looked to Carlisle, "And this time, he imprinted on me."

With this information, Carlisle's normally calm expression shifted to shocked, perhaps disbelief. He stood up, looking down at Edward who made no move to get up. "He imprinted on you?" Carlisle asked, and he nodded.

"Are you sure?" Edward nodded again, and Carlisle's fingers drew up to rub along his temple.

"We'll have to keep this between us for now, Edward." The older said. "If you.. run into him again, and if he's willing- talk to him." And by the tone of his voice, Edward could tell this was definitely going to head down a complicated road.

"But as you already know, stay on our side of the border. Give them no reason to call war, Edward." And Edward nodded, "I understand, Carlisle." He sighed, and he too stood up.

Just as Edward got ready to walk out of the room, Carlisle spoke. And those words he'd spoke just put everything into perspective for Edward.

"Did you mate him, Edward?"

"No." He muttered, shaking his head, and Carlisle didn't say another word. Edward took this as a sign that Carlisle needed some time to think, so he got up and left for his room. He waited for Bella to get out of school. It was too sunny, and he was unable to attend school today. He took to his room and picked up a book he had been reading for the past day or two. He flipped a page, but found it increasingly difficult to concentrate.

He glanced to his clock, and the numbers glowed **10:44AM**

Edward sighed, and his eyes skimmed the words on the pages but found himself once again thinking about his beloved Bella. He often got lost in thought of her, his mind swimming in the lingering smell of her scent when he'd just leave her after she'd fallen asleep. The smell of her hair right after a shower, the feel of her lips against his. She was so delicate, and innocent. She was petite, and everything he'd yearned for in a woman before he was turned for immortality.

He loved her, yet he had not mated her, nor courted her. She was too sensitive, he was afraid he'd hurt her.

She begged every chance she got. It was obvious she wanted it, she was ready. But he couldn't. He wanted to, but it was physically impossible with her being human.

And then there was the wolf. Robust, daring and could handle Edward's kind for everything they had. His kind and Jacob's soul purpose were to destroy each other. Yet today they'd done everything but that. Jacob's scent, was.. earthy- almost like the smell of freshly cut grass, and fresh soil. With a hint of fresh pine.

Jacob was rough and hot-tempered… something Edward was not. Edward was serene, and calm. They were opposites in every sense of the word. Everything about them should repel the other. And, it did at first.

But something told Edward that that was about to change, and things were going to become overwhelmingly difficult.

Edward closed the book, deciding there was no point because he'd never be able to concentrate. He put it in its correct place on his book shelf, and began to pace across the room. It was almost time to meet Bella at her house.

Despite having a hard exterior, Edward felt his walls begin to slowly crumble underneath all this pressure. What was he to do? Jacob imprinted on him. He was Jacob's destined mate, and how fucked up was that? He didn't love him, nor liked him.

Edward sighed, and lay back against his chair to rest his eyes for a while.

…...

Jacob peered into the mirror, rubbing his sore bottom lip. Why wasn't he healing?

"Dammit." He sighed, before he pulled back from the mirror. Maybe it was the heat? It could slow his healing abilities down, maybe… That didn't really make sense, though. Jacob had no idea.

Later that day, Sam and the rest of the pack decided to go cliff diving. Jacob went along, of course. It was Quil's turn, and he jumped off backwards and did a double flip before landing in the crashing tides of water.

Jacob watched, eyes never leaving the water. He couldn't really concentrate well, considering.

"Come on man, it's your turn!" Jared yelled, hands pointed towards the body of water.

"Oh, yeah." He took a few steps back, "Sorry." He exhaled and then inhaled all of the way before he got a running start and jumped off the edge.

Sam watched him the entire time as he stood behind the others. He knew something was up, and he'd have to know sooner or later. He was Jacob's Alpha, his pack leader. His brother. But how true would that stay when the time came? When Jacob was ready to reveal that he'd imprinted.

It would prove difficult for Jacob to keep his mind on anything but the leech, his imprint…. He couldn't think about it even for a second while in his wolf form, or someone would find out. And they would surely tell Sam and The Elders.

It was Sam's turn, and he backed up a few feet before running and leaping off the edge of the cliff. His feet propelled him forward, and he tumbled down into the water and crashed head first.

Jacob had washed up by now, walking up the tiny rocks onto surface. He wiped the excess water off his skin, and shook- similar to a dog. Hey- it worked. He ran his fingers through his hair, squeezing the water out and as he walked with Jared and Embry. Leah and Paul walked a little ahead of them, as did Quil.

"Dude, what happened to your lip?" Jared pointed out as they walked, and Embry looked to see what he meant.

Jacob pressed a finger to his lip, "I, uh, bit it in my sleep."

Sam followed closely behind them as he dried himself, but wasn't quite within hearing distance. Jacob looked back momentarily, before he turned back to, now, everybody around him.

"How do you bite yourself in your sleep?" Quil laughed, and he sighed as he gave a firm slap to Jacob's back.

Everyone laughed, "Yeah, really, man." Paul snorted, "Or maybe someone else gave it to our little Jakey." He teased, and he wiggled an eyebrow at Jacob. Jacob rolled his eyes in attempt to ignore the oncoming jokes and taunts.

"Nah, man." He shook his head, "I swear, it happened when I was sleeping. Guess I had a nightmare or something?" All of them walked in unison as they reached The Res, and made their way to Sam and Emily's.

"Whatever you say, man." Paul decided to leave it at that, to which Jacob was relieved immensely.

As they walked up into the drive way of Emily's, Jacob turned to look back as Sam closed in and passed everybody. He cupped a hand over Jacob's shoulder as he passed him, and gave him that look. That 'you can trust me' look. Obviously, Sam wasn't stupid. Other than his father and the elders, Sam was the most interpretive. He knew when something was wrong with one of the pack, or when something was going on. Something important.

Jacob wouldn't be able to hide it for very long, he'd crack under the pressure of all the jokes because he knew deep inside what the truth was. He'd crack under the looks. But for now, he was okay- and could handle it all. He tried not to think about it, and tried not to think about the nausea that arose in the pit of his stomach. His bones ached, and he felt a killer headache coming on.

They all walked inside, and Jacob headed toward the living room with Quil, Jared and Embry. Leah and Paul stayed in the kitchen and talked with Paul and Emily. She was cooking, like always. She had some hashbrowns prepared and omelets.

Jacob wasn't hungry, at all. The mere thought of food absolutely revolted him.

"So, we're gonna play…" Quil looked through the pile of XBOX 360 games as Embry turned the console on. "Halo 4 it is!" And he pulled the game up, and took it out of it's case before sticking it into the CD-holder.

"Come on, Quil! We played that yesterday." Embry complained, but Jared grabbed a controller.

"Sounds like you're too scared to play- 'cause you lost against Leah." Jared said, and Quil laughed. Jacob wasn't really paying much attention to them as they argued and laughed. His mind was more caught up in the every now and then sharp pain shooting up through his legs. His body ached, but he tried to ignore it. He couldn't draw more attention to himself.

"Jacob, you gonna play? Embry doesn't want to, cause he lost to a _girl_." Quil emphasized 'girl', and Embry growled.

"Uh, yeah- sure." Jacob mentally shook himself.

They all played for a while, and Jacob lost every single time. Every chance he got to kill something, he died. His fingers hurt, and his knuckles ached. Jared cheered, seeing as how he won his 2nd round against Jacob.

"Dude, you suck." Embry said.

"At least I lost against a guy." Jacob groaned, rubbing his knuckles.

Embry frowned, and the others laughed. Jacob drowned out everything. He hurt everywhere, his head, arms, legs, fingers, toes… His heart thumped against his ribcage, and he was sure if he looked in the mirror right now he'd see white hair and wrinkly skin- because that's how he felt. Suddenly old and crippled, he felt like he had arthritis in his hands that crept along every limb.

The guys argued amongst themselves, and paid no attention to Jacob as he sunk into the couch. He stayed quiet, not knowing where or what to grab because his body ached everywhere. It wasn't unbearable, but it was enough to keep him thinking about it constantly.

Emily walked in suddenly, "Lunch is ready!" She smiled, and walked off. Everybody followed, except Jacob. He didn't move from where he was, and from where he sat- he had a clear view of the kitchen table. Every was sat down, Emily setting down plates as others ate.

He still had no appetite. He'd been like this since he and Edward parted ways. That was in the morning, and since then- nearly four hours have passed.

Before Sam or anybody had the chance to come in to ask what was taking him so long, Jacob rushed off to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Déjà vu much?

He searched the cabinets for advil, Tylenol or something. He spotted some Advil and poured out 6, tossing them into his mouth. He swallowed, and turned the sink on to gather some water in his hands to wash the pills down. For a human, 6 advil would probably make them sick. For Jacob, he wasn't even sure it'd work to bring down the aches and pains.

"Ugh, Why's all this happening to me.." He groaned to himself, gazing at his reflection in the mirror. He looked normal, but he ached everywhere he could think of. Initially, the pain started when they were on their way to the cliffs. Just a spot of pain every now and then- sometimes in his chest, but he didn't make anything of it.

When he breathed in, he felt extremely anxious.

He grasped the corner of the sink for balance, and ran his fingers through his hair. He had the sudden urgency to run- he needed to run, he needed to…

He felt a dark vacancy consume him, starting with his wolf. His wolf howled within him- it felt bare, and the sensation to fill this void- with something, someone. Shit.

He slid down onto his knees, gripping them as he focused on something else. Running, free as his wolf. It helped a little. The emptiness filled a little, but it felt like it didn't fit quite right. Like he was trying to force something that didn't go. But it'd have to work.

There was knocking at the door, suddenly.

"Jacob." It was Sam's voice, again.

"Yeah, I'm fi—fine." He recollected his breath, and stood up.

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." He said, and he just realized he'd left the water on. He washed his hands underneath the flowing water before splashing some onto his face. He dried himself off with the face cloth, and looked in the mirror.

This had something to do with Edward, that much he was sure of. And just thinking of him- it didn't feel the same. There wasn't hatred. It felt almost, unreal- like it was completely normal to feel this way about a … their kind. He couldn't even muster up any dislike for the bastard. That emptiness never lifted, and Jacob had a feeling he knew what was meant to fill that space.

Edward.

Edward sat on the bed, waiting for Bella. It was **3:46PM** and she should be home soon. He looked around her room, and wondered if it would really prove to be a good idea if he mentioned any of this to her. After all, Carlisle said not to mention it to anybody. But did that count for Bella as well?

A car door shut, and he knew immediately it was the truck. It was about 2 minutes until he heard her steps coming up the stairs, and the door suddenly opened. He turned to face her, almost acting as if he hadn't heard her coming.

"Edward! I didn't expect to see you here today." Bella smiled, and put her bags down before sitting beside him. They hugged briefly, and Edward placed a loving kiss against her forehead. So warm. But not like..

Mentally, he shook his head. Bella was always excited to see him, and this brought happiness to him. She looked forward to being with him- a dead soul, every day. That was more than he could have ever asked for. Who really wanted a man with a dead soul, anyways? Bella was special.

"Jasper decided to cancel- said he had something he promised to do with Alice." He casually explained.

"Oh, well that's too bad." She said, before letting out a deep sigh. "So.."

"So?"

"Have you ran into Jacob, you know, since… wait, what did happen that day?" She asked, looking up to Edward.

"What day?" He pondered, but he played with her- he knew what she meant. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair. Maybe it was one of his ways to try and distract her. It never worked.

"That day he came here, and you both acted really weird. What happened after you both left?"

"Nothing, he ran off to his side of the border, and I went home." Edward spoke, voice as calm as if he was actually telling anything but a lie. His fingers raked through her hair, but stopped for a moment to leave his fingers entangled in the lovely warmth.

She almost seemed disappointed. She'd always wanted him and Jacob to get along, and if only she knew that her wishes were going to come true- perhaps just a little.

"Oh, okay then." And she sighed.

That sound made Edward feel all the more guilty that he couldn't tell her. Where would he start? That he fucked Jacob- twice, and Jacob imprinted on him just today. That wouldn't do. He could see it now- she'd deny it at first, she wouldn't believe it. Surely it was just Edward's awful sense of humor. He did sometimes have a darkness in him, but no. Then she'd be angry, and no matter what he'd say- in the end, she would undoubtedly leave him. He'd be right back where he started.

Edward forced the approaching sigh down, and simply gave the girl a sympathetic look.

"You know my kind and his don't get along, Bella. We were born to destroy eachother." And she nodded at this, understanding, but all the while still persistent.

"I know, but I wish you two would at least get along- for my sake." Bella peered up at him, and Edward only shook his head. He didn't say anything else, but instead pulled her down with him as he lay back against her pillows. Her head lay against his chest, and he ran his fingers through her hair. That always made her fall asleep, even if she hadn't been in the least bit tired.

She sighed deeply, before the sleep took her. Her breathing slowed to a steady pace, and Edward closed his eyes.

He was Jacob's imprint- but this was what he wanted, he was sure of it. Right? But Bella had once said that when she'd gone to one of his tribal meetings- she heard all of their stories, the war their ancestors fought against their kind. What only caught his attention now, was what she had said- and before he had ignored it. It wasn't of any importance to him.

"_One of the elders said that, Imprinting is something someone within a wolf-pack does- it's a form of finding their true soul mate. It's spontaneous, but never something the person forgets. It's beyond even the wolf's control, he said. That once it happens, it's for life- and the imprint is irresistible to the imprintee. That person will not be able to resist the pull of the imprint, and if they do- they will cause much suffering and affliction to the one that imprinted on them. If the two don't commit to the bond, to eachother.. they will surely suffer."_

And now all he saw beneath the darkness of his eyelids- was the wolf. They were right, Edward did feel the pull from the imprint- but he himself didn't suffer any affliction from doing so.

Edward gently shook Bella awake, and she leaned up, "Huh? Oh, I must have fallen asleep.."

"You did, but .. I have to go, I just remembered I need to discuss something with Carlisle." He explained, "If I don't go now, I'll be late."

"Oh, okay. I have to get started on my homework anyway." She sighed, and he released her from his grasp. She leaned over to pull her backpack up onto her bed.

"You'll be back tonight, right?" She asked, and he nodded. Edward stood up, and leaned down to steal a quick kiss from her. She couldn't even kiss back.

"I'll be back at around 10." He said, and before she could mutter up a response, she watched as he leaped out of her window. A barely audible 'thump' resounded as he hit the ground, and sped off for his house.

He dodged the trees, inhaling the passing air as he eventually reached his house that resided absolutely smack-dab in the middle of the woods.

Edward walked into the house, and Rosalie was sitting on the couch in the living room with Emmett. Both their heads turned at the sudden arrival of their sibling, and Edward walked towards them to take a nearby seat in the vacant recliner.

"What's up, bro?" Emmett's strong voice spoke, "You missed the morning hunt with us guys!"

The busy blonde spoke up, shifting in her spot as she cuddled up against what was hers. "Probably was with Bella." Her voice almost always laced with an underlying hint of cattiness. Emmett muttered something to her, and she groaned to herself.

"Bella was at school." Edward said.

"That sucks, man- me and Jasper caught this big-ass buck." Emmett excitedly told him, "About 14 point probably."

"Sucks I missed it." Edward played off of Emmett's buzz, pretending to care. Harsh, yeah- but it was hard to care much considering his situation.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hello, Alice. Jasper?" He asked.

"He's talking with Esme." She perked, a jump with every step she took.

Edward hummed, and Alice pranced over to the couch, taking a comfortable spot beside Rosalie. She whispered something to her, and in turn Rosalie chuckled to herself.

"Why exactly do you stink of wet dog, Edward?" The blonde's eyebrow arched in amusement, and Emmett looked at Edward. "Yeah, you do sorta reek of mutt now that I think about it, dude." Emmett chimed in.

"I ran into Jacob today in the morning."

"Who?" Rosalie.

"That one that fixes up old cars and bikes?" Emmett asked.

Alice just sat quiet, watching all of them go back and forth in conversation. She seemed pretty content with herself, legs crossed and petite hands settled on her knees. Edward glared at her, but her delighted expression never wavered. He sighed to himself, getting frustrated. "Yes, Jacob Black. The one pining after Bella?" He reminded them, and a chorus of "Oooh's" filled the silence.

"What happened with the dog, Edward?" Alice spoke with innocence, glancing up at Edward.

"We ran into each other, spat a few words." And he shrugged, "That was it."

Everyone seemed to believe it, no one cared much actually. Alice was extremely intelligent, she was keen about things like this. She saw the holes in Edward's story. The stench of dog was more potent than if he'd just 'bumped into' the dog, and she recognized this. She gave Edward a knowing look, eyes squinted and he got it. He just stared back for a moment before giving in and looking off.

**Sam and Emily's, 7:13PM**

The pain hadn't gotten any better. If anything, with the passing of more than 4 hours he felt even worse than before. His heart was rushing faster than ever before and nothing he did would calm it. He inhaled, and exhaled and it did nothing. Medicine did a big 'ole helping of nothing, with a side of nothing. He was going to cave soon with the trembling taking over his entire body. By now, everyone was worried for him. They were gathered around Jacob, most of them- Quil, Embry and Jared had already left.

It wasn't just him though, his wolf was restless. It wanted to burst through his burning skin, rip through and tear everything apart because he couldn't take this anymore. Within just a few hours of imprinting and avoiding Edward he felt like absolute shit.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Leah asked. She was actually worried. She had a big tendency to act out and bitch a lot- but when anyone was in any type of danger, she was the complete opposite of her normal self.

"I don't know." Emily said, her voice was soft and she dabbed a wet cloth against his forehead. Jacob was laying back against the couch, a pillow propped up behind his head for comfort. The wet cloth only frustrated him more, and he knew they were all trying to help him, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. But really, he wanted to strangle every single one of them. He wanted to change, and leave and find Edward and curl up into him.

_Just go._

His wolf was eager for his imprint's touch, and he was fighting it. It was slowly breaking him down and he wasn't really sure how long he'd be able to fight this off.

"Maybe he…" Paul said, his voice drifted off, and he leaned to their Alpha, whispering something into his ear.

Sam shook his head, eyebrows furrowed together. "No, we would have known by now."

"Are you sure? I mean… isn't this how you were when you .." Paul said, and he was right. When Sam had first imprinted, he tried to fight it. He failed miserably, but when he fought the imprint- his symptoms were similar. All of a sudden and they hit him harder than his first shift did.

"Jacob." Sam urged, placing a hand on his bare shoulder.

Jacob just hummed, not being able to speak. Not really caring to.

"Did you imprint?" And that question made his heart beat even faster, if that was even possible. Ontop of feeling like shit…

Jacob shook his head frantically, still trembling uncontrollably as he held himself. His hands ran up and down his arms. He was hot to the touch but he was freezing cold. He was under at least 4 blankets and he still felt like he'd just taken a dive into an body of ice cold water.

"Jacob, are you sure? You didn't imprint?" Sam pushed, but Jacob didn't budge under the pressure of the ridiculous amount of pain he was in. He was strong, and was proud to say he'd fought his imprint all day and lived. Albeit he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to do this.

"I didn't fucking i-imprint on anybody!" His body shot up, growling as he faced Sam. He looked absolutely pathetic, sweaty all over and hair disheveled. Sam didn't even blink, but didn't force his authority onto Jake either. It wasn't the time, obviously and Sam knew that.

Jacob could feel the wolf clawing at him, biting at his control and he was sure this was it. It growled within him, and his body shook vigorously as he threw the covers off himself. No one said anything, if anything Emily took a step back at Sam's accord. Sam stood up, watching as growls erupted from Jacob's shaking chest.

He could literally feel his bones snapping and crackling, forming into something much larger as everybody jumped back. His sweaty skin disappeared as russet fur busted from within every contour of his body. His jaw bone came apart and formed back together, stretching and growing into a large muzzle as he growled at everybody. They all moved away, to every which corner of the room.

His body furiously shook, fur shaking into place as he dashed right through the house, knocking things over and crashing right through the front door. He didn't have a care in the world, wasn't thinking as he ran straight into the woods. His paws thudded against the ground, knocking the dirt up from beneath him as he ran as fast as he could. He knew exactly where he was going, and who he was going for.

_Have to go, have to... run, run... faster.._

It was crazy, and spontaneous but that's what the imprint was about. That's how this worked, it worked on sudden feelings and needs and just, he needed this. He didn't know what he'd do, but he'd felt the urge to be close to him. To.. Edward.

And he was closer, and closer. He passed where he and Edward had …

His wolf growled, chest heaving and he was there. Fuck, he was there and he could smell him. He could smell the rest of his family, which wasn't as pleasant. But Edward's scent overrode everything, he overwhelmed everything else.

His large paws slowed to a stop, and he stood before their house. The lights were on, and he could see in through the glass walls. He huffed, and he was scared .. he wasn't sure about any of this, what if he was rejected? What did he even want? None of it felt forced, it felt as natural as shifting, but… it was confusing. So fast, out of nowhere.

But he had to decide, they must have known he was here by now. So he walked up to the house, and stood at the stairs just outside the house. He breathed heavily, eyes searching the house for Edward. He didn't see him. He was there, though. He could sense it, and his wolf whined because he couldn't wait anymore.

And suddenly, he could see Edward dashing down the stairs, and everybody was there now. Jacob's wolf walked closer, up the stairs and he waited at the door. He shook, and he was sure the desperation was visible in his eyes. Edward closed in, and the door opened.

"Jacob, wha-" And Edward was cut off as the wolf abruptly jumped at him. And everybody panicked, suddenly as Edward was knocked over onto the floor. The wolf straddled him, cuddling up against him as his muzzle dug into Edward's cold neck. Fuck, it felt so good against his fever and immediately relieved his nausea and aching bones.

"Jacob, what're you doing?" Edward struggled, his hands reaching around to grab fistfuls of that smooth russet fur. But Jacob only whined softly, his wet nose nuzzling into Edward's neck. His paws slid across the floor as he curled up. Edward struggled to find a comfortable position but proved difficult with everybody's confused stares, and underneath the wolf's immense body weight.

_Feel so much better, need this, need you… uuhnn.._

Edward whispered to the wolf, fingers digging into him, "Jacob, calm down- I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, just… calm down." And Jacob did, his breathing slowed down to normal but he didn't budge at all.

"What the hell is going on?" Rosalie asked, and scrunched her nose. None of them seemed too pleased to have a wolf in the house. But at least Esme and Carlisle put up a polite front. Esme just smiled, and Carlisle eyed the situation silently.

"Yeah, why's the dog humping you, man?" Emmett said, and Jasper and Alice stayed completely quiet.

Esme and Carlisle were quiet, because they knew everything. Knew about Jacob's imprint, and what they'd done. So many things were happening in just the matter of a week, and the both of them were exhausted- mentally.

"Yes, Edward- what exactly is going on?" Alice chimed in, and Jasper was just staring intently at him. He was working his powers on everybody. It worked, no one seemed truly angry- just confused.

"Jacob imprinted on Edward." Carlisle said, and everybody's heads shot toward Carlisle, apart from Esme- and then they looked to the pair on the floor.

"Isn't that sort of against their rules?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, apparently it's possible- it's happened right before our eyes." And he motioned his hand toward Jacob, nuzzled into Edward. He never moved, and they'd been like that for a good 5 minutes now.

"Our kinds exist to destroy each other." Jasper pointed out the obvious, and Alice nodded, a tiny hand coming up to cup around Jasper's shoulder.

"We know that, but he imprinted on me and we can't exactly do anything about it, can we?" Edward's voice showed his frustration, as he forced Jacob's wolf off of him, just long enough for him to get up. He earned a desperate whine, but pulled the wolf back onto him. Suddenly his body began to shift back, and his naked form was wrapped around Edward's- the both still on the floor.

The others looked off awkwardly for a minute, before Esme spoke. "Emmett, honey- you should lend him a shirt and pants for the time being?" She asked politely, but fully expected him to oblige.

Emmett grunted and muttered something under his breath before walking off to his room and retrieving some clothes for Jacob.

Suddenly, Jacob looked up and glanced around at everybody. His face heated up, and he growled low under his breath. He was embarrassed, and was thankful that Emmett came back just in time for his embarrassment. The vampire threw a pair of clothes at him, a pair of light-wash jeans and a regular crew-cut white t-shirt.

He shrugged out of Edward's arms for a second, slipping into the shirt and doing the same with the jeans, hooking them before he completely huddled back into Edward's chest. God, he felt so good. He felt his normal temperature, plus the refreshing feeling of Edward's cold skin against him.

Everybody just watched silently, as Jacob's large hands explored up Edward's body, threading up into his red-hued, brown hair. His hands pulled Edward's head to his, and pressed their foreheads together. Cold to hot. The cold soothed his hot forehead.

His heart raced, but in a good way. His wolf was at bay, and made a noise of content.

_Edward…_

"Jacob." He just whispered, his amber orbs piercing into Jacob's almost black-ones.

_I was hurting, my bones ached and I felt like I was going to die… God, I fucking hate you so much for doing this to me. I feel things that just last week I'd vomit if even mentioned.. I fought this for hours and it doesn't seem like much but I was dying. I was nauseous, shaking and I felt terrible.. I hate you, Edward.. so much.. Why do I feel like this?_

Edward just sat there, and neither of them had noticed that the others had walked off. They'd left, because the pair only knew the other, they didn't know anything else in that moment. Everything else was black, they saw nothing else.

Their foreheads still pressed together, and Edward felt a painful pang in his chest at Jacob's words. His own cold hands ghosted up Jacob's body, resting at his neck as his palm cupped over his hot pulse point.

Edward looked into Jacob's saddened eyes. He looked truly confused, and that hurt Edward. Just the other day he really didn't care anything for the boy, and it was amazing what just one day of a bond could do to them.

"I'm sorry, I.." Edward panicked for once in his life, and shifted his face over slightly and leaned in closer to press a kiss against Jacob's cheek, trailing up his temples and to his forehead. "I didn't suffer at all… that's the worst part. You did all the suffering- enough for the both of us."

Jacob melted under his touch, and both him and Bella were alike in that respect. They both just wasted away under his touch.

"This is so, _so_ fucking wrong." Jacob breathed. "I hate you, a lot."

"Yeah, I hate you too," The kisses slowed to a stop, and Edward pulled back from their embrace. He shook his head, and scooted back a little. "This is all… so fast."

"I know, I feel… torn. It's weird." Jacob said, but didn't make any attempt to move away or closer to Edward. "I broke down Sam's door, they're probably out looking for me."

"I would assume so.. do they know yet?" Edward asked, and stood up, as did Jacob.

"No, I couldn't… they'd throw me out of the pack, disown me.. this is against everything they taught us." Jacob explained, looking at Edward.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" He sighed, fingers pressing up to the bridge of his nose. What _was_ he going to do? He had no fucking idea, absolutely none.

"You can stay here, if you'd like… until you figure it out. You did imprint on me after all."

Jacob nodded. That sounded good, because he knew they wouldn't come past the border- they couldn't cross that line, or they'd start war. Jacob went onto their land, not vice-versa. They can't call war, they have to stay away until Jacob decides to cross over to his side.

"Do you have a bed around here?" Jacob yawned, and Edward nodded, "Yeah, you can sleep in my room." He said, and as weird as that sounded, he didn't care. He and Jacob just headed off toward his room. He would just have to talk with his family later on, or in the morning.

"This is it? This isn't a bed, dude." Jacob eyed the long, chair-thingy.

"It's a futon." Edward said, and Jacob gave him an odd look.

"What the hell is a futon?" And he went over to go sit on it. "It's pretty comfortable, but it's really tiny."

"We'll just have to make do- Emmett and Jasper can install a bed in here tomorrow if you'd like."

"Really? That'd be weird though, I mean- we're not a married couple… not even a couple, really… " Jacob drifted off in thought. "A couple is more like… you and –" Jacob's voice sounded hurt. This was getting weird for Edward. He loved Bella, but this pull towards Jacob was, almost, stronger you could say. He couldn't find nature.

"Jacob." Edward interrupted him, and he sat next to him, completely moving into a laying position and pulling the teenager down against his chest. "Now's not the time, for that." Edward whispered, and Jacob nodded. They both just stayed quiet after that. They lay there for a good 20 minutes, Edward whispering and Jacob talking through his mind. They talked for a while, and then Jacob fell asleep. Edward's own thoughts cut off by an abrupt snore.

"Sleep, my wolf.." He whispered into his ear, and he too closed his eyes. Sleep didn't take him, but he got as close to it as he relaxed against the wolf. He'd never felt this at ease in a long time, even with Bella.

Tomorrow would come faster than a blink of an eye. And questions would arise that needed answers. The pack and Jacob's family would be wondering where he was. And Bella… Edward had a lot to think about while the wolf slept. A lot.

**A/N: ****I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Reviewww! And just an FYI, no Edward has NOT mated or claimed Jacob. That will come later on in the story. They've got a lot to figure out before that happens. He has to bite Jacob to claim him, which he has not done so... yet.**


	4. Truth

**A/N:** Hi guys, it's been a year or so since my last update and I'm sorry for that. I'm not a very motivated person, and Twilight hasn't been much in my head lately so I've been that much less motivated to update this. And to answer everybody's "Will this be an mpreg story?" I'm sad to say it won't be- I never intended for it to be an mpreg and I'm sure it confused people when Jacob started acting sick but I assure you his symptoms were only from being away from Edward (his imprint). Thank you and enjoy!

**7:13AM**

It was the next morning, and Jacob woke up not feeling as warm as he normally would- a little cold, actually. It was a nice switch up to having the sweats like he did the past few days he'd been suffering through his unbearable heat cycle. He rustled around in the hard, cold arms that embraced him, eyes opening to see Edward's very awake face above his own.

It was still weird for him to see that face and not feel intense hatred anymore. Just weeks ago, being this close to Edward would've caused him to wolf out without a second thought. He hated the guy, hated his guts since the first day he saw him. But now, it was all different. Everything's changed, and Jacob didn't know if it was for better, or ..

Jacob couldn't even think about Sam exiling him from the pack. He could already imagined how everybody would look at him. With..

"-Jacob." Edward's voice cut his train of thought, and upon looking up, Jacob knew his worries didn't go unbeknownst to the vampire. That Edward had been listening in. That bit still annoyed him, and he knew it always would- that his thoughts weren't his own when he would have to suffer a few minutes around Edward when he wanted to be with Bella, but now.. they both really have to start making changes. Big changes, and changes scared Jacob.

The boy huffed, untangling himself from Edward's arms and sitting up. "It's fine, they're my problem. Not yours." Jacob said, flatly.

"Your problems are my problems now, Jacob." Edward reminded him, loosening his grip on the boy and leaning back. Jacob didn't have anything else to say after that, really. Being with Edward now, not being deprived of his presence, he can finally think straight. Everything right now, is so weird. It seems unnatural, but at the same time, so _right_. He was determined that if a God or Gods did exist, then they were playing a big 'ole prank on them and laughing at their expense.

The past few days for Jacob had been hell, and he couldn't say how he got through them, but he did. Now, his mind was clear and he could think straight about everything happening. How his pack will react when he finally gathers up the courage to tell them. Or God forbid, they just _find out_. Dealing with these overwhelming feelings that wash over him- randomly, all day or just all at once.

Jacob hated that he _needed_ to be by Edward, that he _couldn't _be away for too long before feeling like absolute crap. He resented this imprint, but he could never deny it.

"-Esme's cooking." Edward sighed, and from what Jacob could tell, he hadn't been eavesdropping. Or was just really good at hiding that he was, he wouldn't ever know. Jacob looked up, confused. "Don't you guys, uh-" But Edward cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say. He shook his head. "You know we don't, Jacob- you're her excuse to cook."

The russet skinned boy thought it was weird that Edward's family was taking to this as easily as they were, considering they just found out last night. And witnessed ridiculous amounts of PDA and minor bestiality. Jacob chuckled to himself at that last thought.

"She keeps our fridge stocked in case of .." Edward cleared his throat, "_Emergencies_." What were _emergencies_? _Bella_? Jacob frowned at this, only to himself though.

Edward got up from the futon, looking down at Jacob who hadn't seemed to move at all, even at the mention of food. "Come on, I'm sure you're hungry."

_As if._ He felt like barfing- well, not really. Two days ago he felt like barfing, today he just felt like he wanted to curl up into a ball and slowly wilt away, or at least until things went back to normal. _Which they wouldn't_, Jacob reminded himself.

"I'm not hungry." Jacob deadpanned, not even looking up to see his.. God, it sounded weird even just thinking it. It was easier last night, being overcome with that insane onslaught of emotions and hormones. The most confusing part of it all was, he didn't know where _he_ as a human stopped, and where his wolf started. He didn't know which part of him was feeling what and if it's all just the same, maybe.

Last night, though- it seemed so clear. Everything felt right. Kissing him, being embraced in cold arms. He could've died in Edward's arms in that moment and not have cared the least. He was in his own heaven.

And then there's today- he felt more like himself, but confused as fuck, which didn't help matters any.

He'd suddenly remembered how their Tribe Elders would speak of the imprint, even his friends and his dad. How when Sam imprinted on Emily, that his world turned upside down and the only thing that mattered was her. How he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and never doubted it for a second.

Then again, Emily's human.

"Jacob." Edward spoke, his expression somewhat concerned. He seemed to be frowning, and suddenly, Jacob really needed to get some fresh air.

"I'm sorry, I just- I need to go." Jacob excused himself out of Edward's room, despite the protests calling behind him as he made his way down the stairs and past Esme who called out.

"Jacob, honey-" The boy didn't even turn to say goodbye, he just rushed out of the door, and just as Edward made it outside, he saw nothing but a pile of Emmett's clothes Jacob borrowed the night before and the lingering scent of Jacob's wolf leading into the woods.

Edward sighed, but thought maybe some time alone would do Jacob good, despite the imprint clearly demanding that they stay together- he was sure the boy wouldn't be gone for long. He couldn't.

"He'll be okay." Came a soft , reassuring voice behind him- his mother, Esme. She had turned off the stove after finishing up the bacon and eggs she started for the wolf, and Edward couldn't help but feel a little inconsolable. It was obvious the imprint didn't affect him nearly as much as it did Jacob. He wasn't a wolf afterall, not even a human. They were destined to be enemies, and now, to be mates- imprints, for Jacob's kind. It screwed with his head, and his emotions, so he could only imagine how it must feel for someone as hard headed as Jacob.

The times when Jacob was '_Mutt_' and he was _'Leech_', were so, so much simpler.

Edward groaned, wishing for once he could just go to sleep and relax. Despite popular belief, vampires _do_ miss sleeping. He remembered how amazing it felt to just lay against a cold pillow, wrapped up in his covers until he fell into a deep slumber. Staying awake for the past near century was boring, sometimes.

But he had to get ready for school now, and see the girl who he'd been avoiding for the past few days. He missed Bella, and hadn't wanted to avoid her for this along, but with what's been going on, it didn't feel right. Being with her, felt wrong, and so did being with Jacob.

Nothing was normal anymore, his world has been turned upside down.

**10:05AM**

Guilt pricked against Jacob's racing heart as paw after paw thudded on the forest floor, scraping up dirt with every stride. He didn't know why he felt bad. Because he was so rude to Mrs. Cullen? Because he left Edward with absolutely no explanation at all?

As Jacob continued running, time passed- and he had no idea where he was going. He was running in circles, probably. Maybe not, the forest was pretty big. He needed time to think, but that'd have to wait until he phased back to his human form. Which would be when he got home, and hopefully his dad wouldn't be there. He needed some time to himself- to think, to understand everything. To sort his feelings, because the line between love and hate is so thin it's hard to place where his heart is right now. A growl ripped through his broad chest, wind stripping through his copper fur as he galloped past the wild life. The birds were chirping, he could hear it so clearly. He could hear the shallow breaths of a near by deer as he slowed down to a stop.

Jacob had been running for a good half an hour with no particular destination in mind. There was nothing on his mind, actually. He did his best at keeping it clear, hoping no one would notice he'd shifted.

Seems his hard work didn't pay off as well as he thought.

_'Jake?' _A familiar voice resonated through his mind, and he tried blocking the person out. But they were pretty persistent, as it seemed. Shit.

_'What Seth?' _Jacob mentally sighed as he started to walk again, paw after paw- keeping a rather slow pace towards his house.

_'Where've you been?' _The voice seemed worried, and Jacob couldn't help but mentally chuckle at how sad Seth sounded. He was like his little brother, and he missed him, no doubt. It saddened him he had to leave, and that this was a secret to even someone he knew, well, _thinks_ he can trust. _'Everyone's been talking, Jake. They're all worried.' _

_'I know, and I'm sorry. But .. I'm just dealing with some stuff, okay?' _Jacob left it at that, not wanting to say too much, as he knew others could be listening. But Seth wasn't like that, so then again, they probably were the only two right now.

_'Look, I'm gonna be at Emily's soon- so we'll talk there.' _Jacob picked up running then, nearly at his house so he could finally get into some clothes of his own..

But _shit_, Jacob stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't go home smelling like a _leech. _He did run a lot, most of it came off, but it still lingered, and he knew everyone would smell it on him as soon as he walked through the door. There wasn't any near by water to dunk into, so he was placing all his bets on his father not being home right now.

_'Alright, I guess... see you when you get her- there. Hope you're okay.' 'I am, Seth. See you soon.'_

Jacob sped up again, racing past the trees and even stopping every mile or so to rub himself against a tree to help lift the smell off his fur. As soon as he reached his house, an intense weight lifted from his shoulders when he didn't see any trace of his dad's vehicle.

He walked up to around the side of the house to his a jar window. His dad always told him he should shut his window when he left, someone could break in. Well, today his forgetfullness finally did him some good.

Jacob shifted, standing up right and quickly pushing the window opened and leaping into his room. He didn't touch a thing, not even a towel. He headed straight towards the bathroom and took a hot shower, even stood there for a few minutes, letting the hot water wash over him.

It wasn't long into letting his thoughts and pent up emotions wash over him, that he started crying. Tears flooded his eyes, but it would've been hard to tell considering his face was wet to begin with. He was confused, and angry. Upset that this was how his first imprint had to turn out, and angry... angry that, right now, he _misses _that stupid. Fucking. Blood sucker.

Jacob's hand balled into a fist, his anger overwhelming him so much he felt his heart was going to explode any second now.

It hadn't even been that long, and he could already feel that familiar tension building up in his heart. Like someone had a hand around his heart and was squeezing it, except maybe not that bad. It wasn't bad, it was just irritating that he couldn't feel as good _without _Edward as he did with him.

Jacob could revel in the feeling of last night. That split second where all of his pain turned to bliss, the second he tumbled into Edward's arms, knocking them both over. It was the craziest, most amazing thing he'd ever felt. It was so fast. One minute he felt like death itself, and then... he just didn't care, about anything. Except him and Edward, in that moment.

And right now, he wanted to vomit. It was gross, but then it wasn't. He hated the guy, but then he didn't, either.

Why was this so fucking _difficult_!?

Then it happened. He relieved himself on the floor of the tub, not looking twice at it- he'd throw up even more if he did. Jacob hated feeling like this, and maybe this was what his dad was explaining to him that night when they had _the talk. _The werewolf shape shifter version of the talk, that is. The '_imprint' _talk.

They had covered a few things, some of them really minor, but one really stuck out in this particular moment.

"_Trying to fight the imprint can lead to terrible sickness, vomitting and ultimately..." Billy paused, looking seriously to his son. Jacob gulped, and waited._

"_Death... if it's fought long enough, son." Billy sipped his coffee. "The imprint is never wrong, it brings two people together for a reason, Jacob. In human terms, they'd call it soul mates. But it's more than that. When you first meet that person, it happens almost immediately. You look at them, and your whole world is changed. And, as you may know- there's no way around it. That's your partner for life, son."_

Jacob pressed himself up against the shower wall for a moment, collecting himself. This was impossible, he couldn't do this. He'd fight it until he knew what to do. If he was around Edward- his wolf would just take over, he wouldn't have any say in the matter. He can't control himself at this point, so for now, he needed as much time as he could, away and with the normalcy of his pack, his family and friends.

It was bearable for now, so he'd have to deal. He'd have to call Edward later or something, tell him he was okay, to hear his voice- maybe that'd make it better until he was ready. He knew he just took a complete 180, from lovey-dovey to running out of their house like a maniac.

Jacob sighed, turning off the water and stepping out. He grabbed a towel out of the closet and dried himself off, heading to his room to get dressed and head out to Emily's place.

It was just minutes later that he was ready, and heading out the door. He reached up above their door for the spare key, locking the door before he headed off.

**11:30AM**

Edward had his first class with Bella, but they didn't talk a lot. The teacher was out, and a substitute was in- and a snappy one at that. Bella just asked him if he'd be over today, to which he obliged to- despite his thoughts jumping back and forth between her and the wolf. He could hardly pay attention, but even then, he ended up finishing the pop quiz the substitute handed out, first.

There was one class left until lunch, and then they'd talk. Well, she'd ask questions, and he'd practically lie in response to everything she asked.

Sometimes he wished he didn't have so much of his humanity in tact. Wished he was a little colder, so he didn't feel like such a terrible boyfriend. And now, terrible imprint. He had two people to worry about now, and definitely some trouble heading his and his family's way, soon. There was only so much time until Jacob's pack found out about his imprint. They weren't stupid, and from what Carlisle's described of shape shifter's, they were very in tune with the other member's of their pack. Especially, the alpha- Sam.

Edward sighed, writing in the last answer to his paper and glancing up to the clock. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1... _

"Okay! Pencil's down, hand 'em in." The teacher said, and Edward immediately got up to hand his paper over to the teacher, before heading out. It was time for lunch- and time for _Bella_, something he'd have to brace himself for. It shouldn't be too much trouble, though. Even at her worst, she was rather underwhelming when it came to her emotions. He didn't mind it, though.

**11:47AM**

Jacob reached Em's place, finally. Walking up to the house, and seeing all the cars- including his dad's in front of the house, he paused before reaching for the door knob. He was hesitant, nervous and had a bad gut feeling that something was going on. He knew the way he left yesterday would've received some alarming responses, and in turn, a worried Sam _and _Dad. Fuck, he really didn't know what he was walking in to. Jacob drew in a deep breath, steadying his fast heart beat before walking in the door.

His dad was there. _Right there_, sitting at the kitchen table with Emily and Sam. Paul was standing off to the side, obviously a part of the conversation they were having, but multitasking and watching TV, too.

Every single eye in the house was on him, and he could've passed out at the sight of everyone staring at him. Just waiting, expecting for him to say something- anything. But words didn't come to him. His mouth dried up, and his arms hung at his sides. His breathing was fast, and all he could hear in the dead silence was his heart beat in his ears.

Suddenly, then- Sam stood up from his seat, both hands on the table as he paced around Billy. Jacob braced himself, for anything, really- but didn't much expect it when his dad's hand reached out to stop Sam in his tracks.

Billy exchanged a short look with Sam, not one Jacob could really decipher well, but it was more than a _look_. They.. they _knew. They knew, fuck. They __**knew**_. They had to have known something. Still, Jacob was silent. And finally, the dreaded silence that builded throughout the room was broken.

"Jacob." Billy spoke, softly but stern. He was serious, and if this was obvious to Paul, who left the kitchen to go sit on the couch with the others- Embry, Quill, Jared, Seth and Leah. He could see Seth's worried eyes on him, and he felt a sting press into his heart for the boy.

"Where have you been, son?" Billy strolled forward, the distance between him and Jacob closing in. "Are you okay?"

Jacob took a second to comprehend the words spoken to him, finding himself sort of speechless at the worst moment possible. "I'm.. fine. I just wasn't feeling good, is all. Must've been something I ate, Dad." He lied, and it was obvious- because he could practically smell the doubt clouding through the room from every. Single. Person. Worst lie ever. Shit, Jacob.

"Not _feeling _good?" Sam bellowed, voice raised loud enough that Jared and the rest in the living room stopped what they were doing, obviously just as frightened as he was. Though he wasn't as scared of Sam himself, as he was of his secret getting out. He was scared of how smart he knew Paul was, and that he knew, sooner or later- he would find out. He was Jacob's alpha, and secrets are nearly impossible to keep in a wolf pack.

"Jacob, not _feeling good_ doesn't excuse your behavior yesterday. We could smell the sickness coming from you- Hell, I could practically _feel_ it. And you want to pass a lie as pathetic as you weren't feeling well?" Sam was closer now, staring directly at him, only a few feet keeping them apart. Sam was angry, he could tell- but there was concern there too, for his pack, and for Jacob's well being, too.

Jacob stared back, directly into Sam's eyes.

"_Tell me_." Sam asked, his tone was stern and quiet, only meant for Jacob. And despite how leisurely the man was acting, how polite he came off- it was obvious to even the newest to the pack- Seth, that this was an order. Sam, as his alpha, was demanding an answer, and a truthful one at that, and he wanted it at that very moment.

Jacob was at a loss, and looking around the room- he saw his dad's sad face. He couldn't blame him, he put him through a lot. And if it was as easy as just telling him the truth, he would've avoided all of this. Even Emily looked at him- and he knew, of all people, she would be the most understanding. But even she couldn't keep such a secret from her imprint.

"I left.." Jacob began, wondering how he could word it in order to work around his Alpha's order. It was a wolf thing- Alpha's orders get obeyed, no question about it. "Because I didn't feel good." And it was the truth, or at least a sliver of it. Jacob stood his ground, despite everyone else that tip toed around Sam when he was like this. When he pulled out the big guns, Jacob made sure he let him know that he had some, too.

Seth was always so impressed at how Jacob stood up to his own _Alpha_. He thought it was amazing, and therefore slid right under Jacob's wing the first day he was welcomed into the pack.

Sam's eyes were heavy on him, searching for something before falling back, and, just before returning to his seat beside Emily, he leaned in and quietly said. "There are no secrets in this pack, Jacob." And with that, Jacob could feel how awkward everybody was. The tension was as thick as molasses.

He felt like absolute shit. Lying to his pack, to his alpha- it was terrible act that, luckily for him, was going unpunished. For now.

It seemed Sam believed him for now. A bit skeptical, but believed him none the less. And that, made Jacob feel a million times better than he did five minutes ago. Now, nobody was looking at him, except his dad. The rest of the pack was busy playing video games, and mumbling amongst themselves before Jacob made his way over there.

Walking past his dad, he got one of his 'we're going to have a talk.' kind of look, and he couldn't possibly dread it more than he already did.

"Heeey, dude." Jared smacked Jacob roughly on the back as the russet wolf made his way through the pack, sitting beside Paul who was currently playing against Embry, and beating him senseless, at that. They were playing _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare_ and Embry was in the middle of cursing at the controller _because it wasn't set up right_.

"Do you have this thing set on tactical? When I try to crouc- ugh!" Embry groaned, and Jacob could hear Paul snickering beside him.

"I think he's saboutaging you, Embry." Jared laughed, sitting across from him and Paul, and together with Embry. Seth was on the other side of the room, with his sister Leah- who was actually pretty quiet, for once. Jacob knew she'd have something to say sooner or later, though. She always did.

Jacob was grateful that none of them were making it weird for him- for now. As soon as they all shifted, or anyone of them, really- the onslaught of questions and yelling (from Leah) would ensue and he'd wish he was back in the Cullen's house again.

But he could relax for now, and beside the slight urge to vomit that was lingering from resisting the urge to run right into Bella's school and jump her boyfriend, he was okay. Okay was manageable, for today, at least.

"Soo." Paul started, tossing the controller to Quill as he leaned back into the couch. "What happened to you?" It wasn't like Paul of all people to be _worried_ for somebody, but sometimes it was hard to decipher feelings as vague as worry or concern when you're in a pack full of people who are most definitely concerned. Especially Sam. It was bound to rub off on the others, even Paul, Jacob guessed.

"Just out running. Needed some time to think, some fresh air, you know how it is." Jacob played it all off on his poor excuse of being sick. Everyone seemed to be going with it, but as for them actually believing him- he couldn't say.

Paul didn't really seem fooled, but nodded anyways. Jacob continued, "I asked Bells out." He said, and he didn't know if the shocked gasps sounding throughout the room were more embarrassing than the actual truth itself. No, they weren't- but they were still pretty bad. Everyone knew how much he liked, or well, _likes_, Bella. Leah would always yell at him, tell him how she was just using him to learn more about their heritage and anything to do with her precious vampires. Embry agreed, just as Paul and Jared did. No one really liked her, except for Seth- he didn't really know her, just knew of her from what the other's said. Which wasn't really a good start at getting to know somebody, but oh well.

"Jakey, Jakey, Jake." Jared shook his head, moving across the room to sit beside Jacob and pat a hand on his back. "She's a lost cause, man."

"Yeah, she's with... _them._" The sound of disgust in Quill's voice when he said 'them' was dangerous, and Jacob knew just by how everybody else reacted that they felt the same, probably. Why wouldn't they? Why was he suddenly taking offense to his pack. His pack mates were _shapeshifters_. He was a _shapeshifter_. And even then, he couldn't help the deep growl trembling throughout his chest and rising in his throat.

Jared grabbed his shoulder, sighing. "I know how ya feel, Jake. But those leeches are her thing. Besides.." Jacob couldn't really care any less about Bella than he did right now. Which was saying something, because he _did_ care for her- but not that way, not anymore. The imprint practically deludes any crush on anyone you had before it. It was a depressing, but none the less real fact.

"You would've known if she was... _the one_, you know?" Jared assured him, and suddenly Leah spoke up.

"Which she clearly isn't." Her tone was venemous, like it always was when she talked about Bella. She never liked her. Jacob couldn't ever pin point why, either. He assumed it was something along the lines of female rivalry, maybe. But then again, Leah was bitter in general.

The others sort of chuckled to themselves, and Jacob nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

**1:47PM**

School was about to end, and Edward and Bella had talked everything out at lunch. She was fine with everything. She understood that there were a 'lot of problems between Jacob's tribe and his family', or so he told her. He'd have to remember to mention this all to everyone back home, too. The last thing he needed was for Bella to catch him in a lie. He already had plenty of things to deal with right now, so keeping his girlfriend calm and happy was a high list priority right now.

Just under keeping Jacob calm and happy... which, he couldn't do. And it bothered him.

Soon, the bell rang and he walked Bella to her truck. He apologized for not being able to pick her up, that he slept in late. Bella laughed at his witty humor, and hopped into her truck after placing a kiss to his lips.

"Are you coming over today? I was going to go study with Jessica and Angela- but I can cancel if-"

"No, no." He assured her, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead before shutting her door. "I'm going out with Emmett and Jasper, anyways." To this, Bella raised a brow.

"Hunting?"

Edward shook his head. "Esme thinks we need more _bonding time as brothers_. Or, normal brothers, I suppose she meant."

"I'll miss you." Bella smiled, but agreed it was a good idea. She finally headed off after they'd decided tomorrow might be a better time for him to come over. Her dad would be gone on a fishing trip with Billy all day.

He got in his car and headed off towards his house. It wasn't but a few minutes later that he arrived- he had a thing for speeding. Bella thought it was reckless and didn't like it.

Edward snickered. It was rich, hearing that from a girl that ran with their kind. And Jacob's kind too, he supposed.

The second he stepped inside, he was _welcomed_ with the presence of his entire family sitting down in the living room. If Edward had a beating heart in this moment, he was sure it would've leaped through his chest. He closed his eyes, sighing to himself because he knew he'd have to hear Rosalie's criticism sooner or later. Emmett's taunts, and Alice's proud speech about god knows what.

It was the last thing he wanted to deal with at the moment, and so he attempted to make his way up the stairs, until Carlisle flashed infront of him in the blink of an eye.

"Edward." Carlisle was calm and collected, like he usually was and Edward did appreciate it. But it didn't change anything in the end.

"We all need to talk about this." His father's voice was hushed, hoping to find some privacy, even though they both knew that was virtually impossible. It was the thought that counted.

"About?" There was venom in his normally sultry voice. "Me fucking the wolf?" Edward looked towards the others that sat in silence, and back to Carlisle.

Carlisle sighed, fully understanding Edward's anger. But he had to keep his family safe, and that meant keeping them all up to date with what was happening. "We need to talk about last night."

Edward nodded with a defeated sigh and walked back with Carlisle, joining the others and sitting beside his parents.

"Now." Carlisle began with a stern voice. "We've been over the basics." He looked at Edward as he spoke, and continued as he suddenly stood up. "Despite what we thought was just a thousands year old myth, Jacob's kind is in fact able to imprint on our kind. And from what we've gathered, he's yet to share this with any of his pack."

"What makes you think that, darling?" Esme spoke up, whether out of her own curiosity or relevant hope to enlighten the others, Edward wasn't all too sure.

But he listened with anticipation that he'd learn a thing or two tonight about his potential mate's- well, Jacob was practically his mate already, but he thought it too dark to refer to him as such before the deed was even done. He wanted to respect the freedom the wolf had left, as long as time would allow.

"Their kind is much different than ours. Unlike Jacob and his pack, when turned and trained to accord- we maintain great control over our emotions. This doesn't hold true for Shapeshifters. If anything, it's quite the opposite. Their main drive is their emotions, and while that can be dangerous for them..." Carlisle paused. "It can be quite dangerous for us as well."

"So you think they would've broken the treaty?" Alice joined in, sounding concerned. Edward couldn't blame her. They were strong, and experienced, but there were only so many wolves they could take on at once.

Carlisle shook his head. "Not exactly." He sighed, moving to sit down beside Esme- who offered a supporting hand upon his shoulder. "There's only so much I know about their kind just from reading old wives' tales, so take these things with a grain of salt. We need to be ready for anything. Even if a part of me believes all of this will bring greater things for us in the future."

Edward would have remind himself to ask what Carlisle meant by that, but for now. He needed time to think. About Jacob, about Bella.

The others continued talking, but he decided he'd leave their little gathering a bit early in order to save himself some of the sanity he had left. No one seemed to protest as he got up and left for his room. It wasn't as silent as he'd liked, but it'd have to do for now.

**5:14PM**

It was time for dinner, and as Emily called everyone to the table to eat- Jacob forced himself to keep up with their pace. A pace he once had before he imprinted on a fucking leech and his entire life went straight to hell. The pain had come back. All of it. Every last symptom right down to the nausea which proved difficult for him to look at the food, let alone eat it all the while controlling the overwhelming urge to throw up all over the table.

Jacob loved food, he lived for it pretty much. But today, the thought of putting anything in his mouth would surely result in anything in his stomach to be laid out for everybody to see. No one wanted to see that, so he excused himself after two, maybe three bites.

He was getting weird looks the entire ten minutes he was sat down with everybody. Jared nudged him, teasing and offering to take his food off his hands- something he'd actually agree to for once.

Funny enough, no one took it lightly. Especially not Sam, who got up right after him the second he rushed off to the bathroom.

Jacob was a split second from closing the door before a hand wedged itself between the door and it's frame, pulling it open. _Sam_, Jacob couldn't speak. He, fuck.. He knew if he did, he'd...

"Jacob." Sam completely opened the door, leaving only a thick air between them and the silence of everybody back in the kitchen.

For a second, the urge to throw up finally left him. He gulped loudly before walking backwards into the bathroom and sitting down on the edge of the tub. He had the sweats, probably long before he realized- and now, the odd looks he was getting from the guys in the past hour and a half made a lot more sense to him as he felt the perspiration dribble down his temple and onto the white tiles of the floor.

"Jacob, what's going on?" Sam urged, getting on his knees and cupping Jacob's chin, pulling his face up to check his eyes. For what, Jacob didn't know. Sam wasn't any kind of Doctor in training as far as he knew, but maybe he knew enough- considering he was an Alpha, after all.

Jacob didn't even notice Emily had followed right behind Sam until he felt a cool wet cloth being pressed against his forehead. It was nice, and reminded him of how refreshing Edward's cold skin would feel against his own. On an average day, his body heat stays around one-hundred and ten fahrenheit.

With Edward, the cold took that away. He was like the cold side of a pillow, but he never got warm. He was a constant freezing temperature against Jacob's fever struck skin. And nothing had ever felt so good.

He hoped he'd be able to feel that again, unless he died from this abnormally hot fever and unbearable ache that vibrated through his bones and muscles. Jacob was tense, and his breath was ragid, just like the first time he had an episode and dashed out of the house like a crazed lunatic.

He called on every ounce of strength he had left in his body to fight this. But he didn't know how much longer he could fight his own imprint. It was as futile as Sam explained to them all. Sam was right, and Jacob hoped it wouldn't come back around to bite him in the ass and cause him to lose his entire pack. His family.

He fought it for them. Not for himself, but there was no point in it anymore if he couldn't even keep it up for a whole 24 hours.

Sam's hand was firm on his chin, and his voice was loud. "Jacob!" He sounded like he was in a panic. Jacob hummed in response, eyes fluttering past the blur so he could focus on the man's face.

"My dad." Jacob groaned. "Call him."

Sam didn't take anytime in asking questions. He was up in a flash, barking orders to someone- Jacob couldn't quite make out who, not that it really mattered in the end. As long as his dad was here.

Sam was back at his side just as quickly as he'd left it. But Jacob couldn't really make out much after he heard the front door slam and a car engine start. He'd plac e any amount of money that he sent Paul. His right hand man. Jacob chuckled to himself, or didn't. It could've all been in his head, really. He was pretty out of it. The only thing he could feel was the cold of the wet cloth on his forehead and cheek.

He grasped the tub hard, body hunched over now that Sam wasn't holding his face up anymore. He attempted to control his breathing. In, out, in, out.

That voice was probably Emily's, or maybe Leah's. Maybe even Seth's. Ha. He'd have to tease him about that later.

"What's happening to him?" Leah screeched, and Quil shhed her. Not the best idea, but whatever.

"Guys, just get back. Give him some air." Sam was clearly distraught, and anger was starting to cloud his judgement. He didn't say anything to the others yet, but he was sure he knew what was going on. All of this seemed so familiar.

He fought his imprint for Emily long enough to bare symptoms, and he'd be stupid to think this was anything different.

"We deserve to know, Sam!" Jared tried, and the look in Sam's eyes could've killed. He was worried for Jacob, but upon realizing what had been happening before his eyes for _days_... it angered him. He couldn't fathom as to why Jacob would keep this from him, or fight it this long in the first place.

"He's imprinted." Sam finally explained, reaching out to grab the wet cloth that Seth handed to him, pressing it along Jacob's neck. He patted along the hot skin. It was hotter than their usual body temperature, which was in itself, impressive. But only in the sense that Jacob had successfully fought it for this long.

Everyone had their fair share of questions, ones Sam didn't even have answered yet. He was thankful when he heard a door open and the wheels of Billy's wheelchair skid across the wooden floor.

"Where's Jacob?" Sam could hear the anxiety in his voice, and quickly moved over when Billy stopped beside him. Everyone had moved out and into the living room, all but Emily who stood behind the door frame.

"What's happened?" Billy said in a strangeled voice. "Jake."

"All of these symptoms, Billy." Sam started, retracting his hand with the now warm cloth and handing it to Emily. "He's definitely fighting an imprint."

Billy's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe his ears. It was the first time he'd heard of this, and judging by Sam's expression- it was his too.

"My son's.. imprinted?" Billy looked at Jacob, seeing the sweat cover every visible inch of his body. His clothes were drenched and he was trembling hard.

"On w-"

"I'm assuming an unlikely candidate. Someone he hadn't previously gotten along with."

"Well it must be severe for him to fight it this long! As far as we knew, this has been going on for days!" Billy struggled to keep his voice down, but just couldn't help the anger rising up inside of him. To know his son has been in this kind of pain for days, it hurt him to unimagineable lengths.

They both looked at eachother, neither knowing where to go next.

Suddenly, Sam knew what he had to do. It seemed unorthadox, considering Jacob was barely conscious, but it was for the best. They couldn't help him if they didn't understand what it was that was making him resist the imprint.

"Jacob... Jacob." Sam called, and Jacob could hear him. He was as conscious as he would be on a good day, but his time on reacting was shot. His muscles ached beyond belief, but he dug deep and found enough strength to pull his head up and see his father, and Sam.

Jacob made a quiet noise- the best response he could muster up. It all hit him a once, and he didn't know why. The last time, it wasn't nearly this bad.

He could feel familiar hands again, but on his arms this time.

"Jacob." Sam squeezed his arms lightly. "Listen to me. You have to answer me, okay? Try to, Jacob." And he forced a nod, despite his lacking in any physical energy.

"You imprinted, Jake." Sam started, slow at first. Giving him some time- Jacob could only assume- to ease the initial shock of wondering how they knew. But _really_.

"Who did you imprint on, Jacob?"

It had come to this. It had been something he would've preferred to avoid as long as possible when he found out himself. When his earth fucking shattered and rebuilt all around him within the span of a second. When he imprinted on Edward and wished he could take it back, but all the while feeling like nothing on this earth could make him any happier.

He braced himself for the onslaught of silence that screamed disgust. The gasps and cries because he'd comitted the most heinous act known to their kind. It had to've been. It was really only an assumption. But a rightful one, considering how they all spoke of Edward's kind.

They were monsters. They were dangerous, blood-sucking creatures that were there only for their kind to kill.

And here he was, imprinted to one for life.

Jacob's staggered breathing calmed enough for those two words to fall off his shaking lips.

"Edward Cullen."

**N/A: **LOL should i apologize for the year long wait for that mean, mean cliff hanger? Maaybe... but the next chapter will be worth it. I promise. :) Thanks for sticking around, guys!


End file.
